El Presente de un Pasado
by Nazareth Mendez
Summary: Una visita inesperada, viajes en el tiempo, aparecen unas nuevas esferas, y se forman nuevas parejas, Pan, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Maron y Mirai Trunks han formado parte del ejército de Frezeer y deberán atacar a su propio planeta 12 Up!
1. Un Secreto es Revelado

_**EL PRESENTE DE UN PASADO...**_

_**CAPITULO 1: Un secreto es revelado!!**_

**En la Corporacion Capsula se habia organizado una gran cena,**

**donde todo el que conociera a Goku estaba invitado.. **

**ya que la cena era en conmemoracion por aquel acto tan heroico del que habia sido participe tantas veces, el cual era Salvar la paz del mundo y ahora del Universo!**

**Todos los guerreros Z se encontraban reunidos en el patio con sus respectivas familias..**

**mientras que Trunks, Goten, Bra, Maron y Pan estaban en una de las salas de la CC platicando de como les habia ido en la primera semana de clases en la Orange Star High School..**

**-Maron: Y chicos como les fue a ustedes.. yo la verdad me perdi un buen de veces en la institucion.**

**-Pan: Lo se yo tuve que andar corriendo por todos lados..**

**-Goten: Hay sobrinita pues hubieras volado!!**

**-Pan: Queee! y que me llamen rara el primer dia, no eso jamas!**

**-Trunks: Si mejor que la llamen rara hasta la segunda semana **(mientras le guiña un ojo a Pan a el le encantaba hacer enojar a Pan)

**-Pan: JaJaJa.. mira como me rio eh!**

**-Bra: Pues yo no me perdi, y no tuve necesidad de preguntar, ya que muchos chicos se ofrecieron a llevarme a cada una de las aulas.**

**-Goten: Pero Braa! Bastaba con que me hubieras dicho a mi y yo con gusto te guiaba**

**-Pan: Uuuy!! Suena a romance.. Goten y Bra son novios Lalalala!**

**-Goten: Callate Pan.. no digas tonterias!!**

**O quieres que yo te moleste diciendo que a ti te gusta Tr...**

**Y la habitacion fue inundada por un gran silencio que hasta era incomodo.**

**El secreto que solo Goten sabia y del cual era testigo, de aquel gran amor que Pan desde pequeña le tenia a Trunks y con el cual sufria al enterarse por periodicos que el era todo un playboy con las chicas con una diferente cada semana.. habia sido descubierto y lo peor Trunks estaba presente y todo habia sido por su gran bocotaaa!**

**Pan se levanto con lagrimas en los ojos, le causaba tanta pena que ya todo estuviera dicho que decidio solo irse y alejarse de aquel silencio tan embarasoso!**

**-Goten: Pan ven aqui! No te vayas.. espera..**

**Pero Pan ya se habia alejado.**

**-Bra: Goten como pudiste... tu sabes que eso era un secreto!**

**Trunks por su parte estaba confundido aquella niña que habia conocido de pequeña, con la cual habia viajado al espacio en compañia de Goku, estaba enamorada de el. **

**Bueno ya no era una niña despues de todo ya estaba en la preparatoria y ademas era muy bonita, tenia ese algo que a el le encantaba; su manera de ser, sus ojos, en los que se perdia cada vez que ella lo miraba fijamente cuando el le hacia alguna broma y ella solo se ruborizaba, cosa que a el le encantaba, no habia duda a el tambien le gustaba Pan. **

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Maron quien le recomendo que fuera a charlar con Pan.**

**Ya en el balcon de una de las habitacion de huespedes que se encontraba sola, estaba Pan, recargada en el barandal mirando fijamente las estrellas, las nubes y todo lo que se le atravesara en frente, mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido...**

**Pan quien ya habia sentido el Kii de Trunks acercarse, antes de que el le pudiera decir Hola ella hablo:**

**-Pan: Hola Trunks! Yo.. este.. bueno... creo que deberia disculp..**

**-Trunks: No tienes de que disculparte Pan.**

**-Pan: Si, si que lo tengo que hacer, te puse en una situacion muy embarazoza todo por una tonteria.**

**-Trunks: Entonces tu lo consideras asi!**

**-Pan: No, claro que no, es que, bueno, tu sabes..**

**-Trunks: Asi que te gusto?!? (muy serio pero en su tono tan endulzador ya saben ^^)**

**-Pan: Si mucho!! (apenada)**

**-Trunks: Bueno.. Pan tu sabes que me agradas demasiado.. en relidad tu.. me gustas tambien, pero nuestros padres no lo aceptarian y io creo que..**

**-Pan: Cuando se quiere a alguien uno es capaz de todo!**

**-Trunks: Lo se Pan.. pero y que hay con la diferencia de edad..**

**-Pan: Tenemos la misma diferencia de edad que Goten y Bra y ellos no se verian nada mal si fueran novios..**

**-Trunks: Mmm.. Goten tampoco estaria de acuerdo..**

**-Pan: Goten me ha dicho que mientras tu me quisieras bien y no como a tus amiguitas el estaria de acuerdo..**

**-Trunks: Pan yo no creo que..**

**-Pan: Esta bien Trunks, yo sabia que esto era imposible, pero siempre me hise iluciones.**

**-Trunks: Panyy!! escucha yo..**

**Pero Pan ya habia salido disparada de aquel Balcon en direccion a su casa con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ella habia tenido antes varios novios pero ninguno le habia borrado de la mente aquel muchacho de cabellos lilas que tanto amaba.**

**Ya en su cuarto, con su pijama puesta, Goten entro por la ventana, ellos dos eran como hermanos se contaban de todo y se ayudaban hasta en lo mas minimo.**

**-Goten: Escucha Pan, yo no quise..**

**-Pan: Si lo se, tu no querias revelar mi secreto, pero sabes algo.. estuvo mejor, por que hací me pude dar cuenta del verdadero Trunks, adivina que.. el me dijo que le gustaba pero que no podiamos ser nada!**

**-Goten: Eres una chica muy hermosa como para que te descilusiones tan facil del amor..**

**-Pan: Es que tu no entiendes saber que todo aquello en lo que has creido es una vil mentira, odio a Trunks Brief!!**

**AL dia siguiente en la Orange Star High School:;**

**En la cafeteria de la preparatoria se encontraban Maron, Pan, Trunks y Goten y la gran ausente acababa de llegar..**

**-Pan: Hola chicos como estan!**

**-Goten: Wuau sobrinita esta vez te luciste.. que guapa vienes eh!**

**-Pan: Perdon por haberte dejado esperando en casa..**

**-Goten: No te preocupes.. ahora veo que tanta espera tuvo sus buenos resultados,**

**aunque siempre vienes muy linda Pan!**

**-Bra: Ahora si las 3 en busca de novios lindos (mientras veia de reojo a Trunks)**

**-Trunks: GOten ya vamonos ya es hora de nuestra clase..**

**-Goten: Ah es cierto..**

**-Maron: Chicos ahi viene el club de fan's de Trunks corran al salon rapido.**

**Trunks, Goten y Maron que iban en el mismo aula corrieron para no ser alcanzados por el batallon de chicas que venia para contemplar a su Trunks.**

**En el aula:**

**-Bra: Y dime como te fue con Trunks anoche.**

**-Pan: Hmmm de eso mejor ni hablemos..**

**-Bra: Auch! tan mal estuvo?!?**

**-Pan: Imaginate que me dijo que le gustaba pero que no podiamos ser nada y asunto terminado, asi como lo oyes!**

**-Bra: Mmmm Trunks no me dijo nada, bueno nunca me dice nada, es muy frio conmigo, en cuestion de chicas y todo eso.. es como mi Padre!**

**-Pan: Y que lo digas!!**

**Pasaron dos semanas como de rayo, y todos los dias eran una rutina.. peleas con Trunks, Goten coqueteandole a Bra y viceversa, Maron reprochando el no tener un lindo chico a su lado, hasta que un dia.. Una nave en forma de huevo aterrizo en el patio de CC, rapidamente Vegeta salio de su camara de gravedad, Trunks bajo en calzoncillos y Bra en su pijama al igual que Bulma ya que era muy temprano, despues de que la gran nube de polvo decendio y dejo ver aquel tripulante bajando las escaleras se percatron de que era Mirai Trunks **(el Trunks del futuro)


	2. Un Sueño del Futuro

_**CAPITULO 2: Un sueño del Futuro!!**_

**Vegeta y Bulma se quedaron asombrados al ver que el que iba bajando de aquella nave era nada mas y nada menos que su hijo Mirai Trunks.**

**-Bulma: Hijo!!**

**-Trunks: Con que tu eres Mirai.. mmm habia escuchado mucho hablar de ti**

**-Mirai: Hola a todos!**

**-Bra: Ay pero si es mi hermanito Trunks, mirate que guapo estas..**

**-Vegeta: Creo saber que esta no es una visita cualquiera verdad?!?**

**-Mirai: si tienes toda la razon, papá!**

**-Bulma: A noo nada de eso Vegeta!! primero desayunaremos todos en familia despues ya hablaremos de lo demas!**

**-Vegeta: Grrrr! hmmp Como quieras.. **(con su tipica pose de brazoz cruzados)

**Mientras Bra tomaba del brazo a sus dos hermanos y comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina..**

**-Bra: Y dime hermanito, tienes novia?!?**

**-Mirai: (sonrojado) ehh! noo.. jeje**

**-Bra: Como que noo! No permitire que un Brief's sea soltero!**

**-Mirai: Acaso tu y Trunks tienen pareja?!**

**-Bra: Bueno yo no.. aun! **

**-Trunks: Pues ni yo.. asi que no se de que hablas Bra!**

**-Mirai: o.O?**

**-Bra: Bueno ya se hoy en la noche nos iremos todos de fiesta va!**

**Mientras Bulma charlaba con Vegeta:**

**-Bulma: Que pasa Vegeta?!?**

**-Vegeta: Nada!! es solo que.. bahh.. no importa! Tengo hambre!**

**-Bulma: Pfff!**

**AL termino del desayuno, Vegeta mas que obligado por Bulma les dio permiso a Trunks, Bra y Mirai de salir a comprarse ropa para la gran fiesta que habria ya en la noche, en honor a la llegada de Mirai.**

**A la salida de La "Corporacion Capsula":**

**-Bra: Hey y tu a donde vas?!**

**-Trunks: A casa de Goten.. a decirle de la fiesta, despues los alcanzo!**

**-Bra: Ay ya se fue este Trunks.. bueno mejor.. asi platicamos tu y yo sin interrupciones.. te parece?!**

**-Mirai: Claro!**

**-Bra: Que tal si nos vamos en el coche de la corporacion el ultimo modelo!**

**-Mirai: Tu crees que nos lo presten?**

**-Bra: Y quien dijo que lo tomariamos prestado?**

**Ya en el coche, Mirai iba conduciendo un muy bonito aeroautomovil con la insignia de "Dragon Ball's 1" de color negro con vista naranjas.**

**-Bra: Mira ahi esta la boutique que tanto te mencione, me ayudas a buscar un vestido?!**

**-Mirai: Bueno, vamos!**

**Al termino de las tantas compras Mirai empaquetaba todo en capsulas.**

**Ya en la fiesta:**

**En el patio de la CC, Trunks, Mirai y Bra iban muy bien vestidos, por su parte Trunks llevaba un pantalon negro con unas botas deportivas cafes con naranja & una chamarra al color de las botas; Mirai iba casi igual solo que los colores variaban pantalon azul botas blancas con rojo y chamarra al color, llevaba su cabello largo y bra llevaba un vestido azul con unas zapatillaz plateadas y su cabello suelto.**

**-Trunks: Hey Hola Goten..** (Mientras se dirigia hacia donde Goten estaba)

**-Mirai: Con que es el quien te gusta verdad Bra?!**

**-Bra: Quee! Noo! **(poniendo cara de no saber nada)

**-Mirai: Claro que si..**

**-Bra: Esta bien te lo confesare hermanito.. si el me gusta, pero como sabes?!**

**-Mirai: Por que tu me dijiste que te gustaba un saiyan.. y Gohan es casado, Goku es muy grande para ti y obvio esta casado y pues Trunks es tu hermano, así que el unico que queda es nada mas y nada menos que Goten!**

**-Bra: Eres muy inteligente hermano.. o yo soy muy boba jeje! Bueno contigo no me da pena admitir errores.**

**-Mirai: Oye y quien viene detras de GOten? **(notando la presencia de una chica)

**-Bra: Ah es mi amiga Pan, la hija de Gohan!**

**-Mirai: A si ya recuerdo... me contaste que es tu mejor amiga!**

**-Bra: Si, deja que le hable y te la presento... **(mientras le guiña el ojo)

**Pan iba vestida con un vestido Rojo strapple ajustado de arriba y con mucho vuelo abajo hasta la rodilla, era muy coqueto, Goten iba con un apantalon blanco y una camisa 3/4 color cafe, muy apuestos ambos!**

**-Bra: Hola Pan.. por aqui!! **(mientras le hacia una seña con la mano para que los viera)

**-Pan: Hola Bra **(le da un beso en la mejilla)** y..**

**-Bra: Mirai, el es mi hermano Mirai Trunks! Pero el no es como el Trunks que conocemos eh.. asi que el no te rompera el corazon!**

**-Pan: Braaa! callate! **(mientras le da un leve codaso)

**-Mirai: Oh no te preocupes no dire nada, y por cierto, HOla soy Mirai Trunks.. gusto en conocerte!**

**-Pan: Hola soy Pan.. El gusto es mio! **(ruborizada, ya que no era normal ver 2 trunks)

**Mientras Trunks y Goten se acercaban..**

**-Mirai: Señoritas, vienen sus galanes!! **(Bra y Pan voltean a verlos)

**-Goten: Hola Trunks.. o debo decirte Trunks 1 y a Trunks, Trunks 2 o solo Trunks... aiii ya me confundi!**

**-Pan: Dile Mirai a el que es del futuro, y al grosero del presente puedes llamarlo tonto!**

**-Trunks: Jaja buena esa Pan.. strike 1! **(sarcastico)

**-Pan: Y los que faltan..** (sinica)

**-Mirai: Bueno! creo que no estamos aqui para pelear verdad!**

**-Goten: Es lo que yo digo! Estamos para convivir sanamente.. e irnos de parranda eaa!**

**-Pan: Wuau eres un ser iluminado! Pero tiene razon que no se supone que esto es un fiesta!**

**-Goten: Hmmm.. mi mamá se pondra furiosa.. si salimos a esta hora!**

**-Pan: Hay ya se.. pedire permiso y dire que tu iras conmigo!**

**-GOten: Excelentee!**


	3. Haciendo Maletas

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

HOla!! bueno primero que nada.. un saludo a todos los que se encuentran leyendo ya el 3er capitulo de este fiC, ojala pudieran dejarme algunos **reviews** plis, la verdad es gratificante que dejen sus comentarios, sobre este capitulo.. pues dejenme les digo que ya esta comenzando a tomar sentido la historia, ya que como me comentaban no sabian que esta por venir, pero no se preocupen ya vienen peleas tanto fisicas como espirituales, humor y mucho romance va! un mas adelante lemon! :P

Los quiero..

review's plis!!

Sayonara... nazaReth menDez(X'

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CAPITULO 3: Haciendo Maletas...**

**Mirai estaba al volante y a su lado se encontraba Pan... **

**Trunks, Maron, Goten y Bra iban detras todos muy callados.. **

**Pan decidio que era hora de mandar indirectas a Goten y Bra:**

**-Pan: Oigan chicos, se me ha ocurrido una maravillosa idea..**

**-Goten: Ah si, cual?!?**

**-Pan: Tu y Bra podrian ser pareja de baile no?**

**-Bra: Hay Pan que cosas dices!! **_**"de eso pido mi limosna"**_

**-Goten: Y yo por que?!**

**-Pan: Por que ni modo que la emparejemos con su hermano Mirai, o tu conmigo!!**

**-Goten: Ah es cierto!! Pero lo dices solo por esta noche verdad.. osea como pareja de baile.. sin compromisos..** (nervioso)

**-Pan: Pues podrian probar, y si resulta yo no veo nada de malo en que lo sean por mucho mas tiempo, o si Bra?? **(volteandola a ver inquisitivamente)

**-Bra: Poes.. yo soy una chica muy linda.. no veo por que alguien no querria estar conmigo!**

**-Goten: Hmm... pues no es mala idea!!**

**-Maron: Ah si, ya veo con todo esto que ha pasado a Pan le gusta Mirai..**

**-Trunks: Eso no es cierto.. ademas Goten no los dejaria andar verdad?!?**

**-Goten: Poes ya que yo ya tengo pareja de baile.. no veo por que Pan no!**

**-Trunks: Pero..**

**-Goten: Pues claro que la dejo.. mientras la cuide bien.. si!**

**-Pan: Hay, pero si Mirai no a dicho nada y ustedes ya lo estan comprometiendo..(apenada)**

**Mientras Mirai pensaba: **_**"Hay Trunks, aun no te das la oportunidad de ser feliz con la chica que amas, no te permites enamorarte, por temor a lo que diga nuestro Padre, ni hablar tendre que picarte un poquito, quien mejor para molestarte que tu mismo, ademas va hacer divertido"**_

**-Mirai: No.. aun no habia dicho nada.. pero te lo iba a proponer, ser pareja de baile asi como Goten y Bra, sin compromiso y despues, ya veremos..**

**-Trunks: No!! (gritando)**

**-Maron: Hay por que no?!?**

**-Trunks: Es muy grande para ella.. no lo crees Goten?!**

**-Bra: Claro que no.. se llevan lo mismo que Goten y yo..**

**-Maron: ademas es mayor que tu por tan solo 2 años.. y muy guapo.. y muy.. muy joven! Yo no veo el problema..**

**-Pan: Es cierto.. yo tampoco.. asi que ya esta todo listo**

(mientras se voltea, Mirai la toma de la mano, mientras sujeta el volante con la otra.

Lo que provoca que Pan se ruborise y Trunks se ponga celosisimo de su futuro andante.)

**Ya en la Disco, Trunks, Mirai y Bra se adelantaban apresuradamente a entrar, ya que ellos eran muy conocidos por ser los herederos de la Corporacion Capsula y no querian paparazzis, mientras que Pan entraba por la puerta trasera para no ser reconocida como la nieta de El Campeon Mundial de las Artes Marciales.. Ya adentro, ninguno se animaba a dar el primer paso y salir a bailar, asi que Bra le dijo a Pan que fueran al tocador, en lo que Goten y los chicos pedian algunas bebidas:**

**-Bra: Ahora regresamos chicos, Maron vienes?**

**-Maron: No... yo las espero, apartare una mesa!**

**En el baño: **

**-Pan: Que es lo que pasa Bra? (algo asustada)**

**-Bra: Como que.. que me pasa?! Tu sabes cuanto tiempo hemos esperado a que Trunks o Goten nos inviten a salir, y ahora que ya los convencimos y formamos parejas de baile, se te ocurre emparejarte con Mirai!!**

**-Pan: Pues, yo no escuche que Trunks me pidiera serlo.. Mirai fue mas listo, ademas yo cumplí con hacerte quedar con Goten o no?**

**-Bra: Pues sí!! Pero, te has puesto a pensar que va a pasar si te enamoras de Mirai? El no se va a quedar aqui, el tiene que viajar a su tiempo...**

**-Pan: (interrumpiendola) No tengo nada que pensar, mira yo se que no me debo de entusiasmar con el, ni con Trunks.. me a quedado muy claro que con ninguno de los dos puede ser! Asi que no te preocupes.. (con la voz quebrada)**

**-Bra: Pan... escucha, yo no quise..**

**-Pan: (cambiando su tono de voz) Lo se, asi que vamos a divertirnos, que Mirai se nos va en unos dias!**

**Y Pan salio del Tocador, dejando a Bra algo confundida y preocupada, ¿acaso ya no le tenia el mismo amor a Trunks?, ella queria lo mejor para su hermano y lo mejor era Pan, ademas Pan lo amaba, ¿ya se habia resignado tan pronto?, bueno despues de todo tenia serias razonez para hacerlo, el le habia dejado las cosas muy claras, pero y que pasaria con aquellos planes de hacerse novias de Goten y Trunks y salir los 4 juntos, no habia duda... tenia que poner manos a la obra.**

**AL mismo tiempo en la barra: Goten, Trunks y Mirai, mientras ordenaban los tragos;**

**-Goten: Oye amigo, que te pasa? (dandole una palmada en la espalda)**

**-Trunks: Eh... (distraido) mmm que me pasa de que.. o a que te refieres?**

**-Goten: Hace unos meses te has comportado muy extraño, escucha, yo soy el playboy de la familia y todos lo saben, pero TU!, saliendo cada fin de semana en los periodicos, con chicas diferentes.. tu no eres así, despues te enteras del amor que siente por ti Pan, y la rechazas, tu la quieres, y puedo saberlo por la cara que pusiste hace un rato que Mirai se hizo su pareja de baile, que rayos pasa contigo?**

**-Trunks: Solo me parecio que era incorrecto que Pan y Mirai se emparejaran.. pense que tu la cuidabas..**

**-Goten: Trunks! tu sabes que Pan es como mi hermana y yo no soy nadie para negarle un rato de distraccion, ademas no es nada del otro mundo bailar, oye amigo! no se estan casando, no seas tan estricto..**

**Mirai los escuchaba, mientras Goten repelaba de el nuevo caracter.**

**Mirai: **_**"Bueno, veo que no soy el unico que se da cuenta de las cosas"**_

**-Goten: No se donde quedo aquel muchacho respetuoso, amable y caballeroso, el chico de una solo novia.. solo te dare un consejo, al parecer **(volteando a ver de reojo a Mirai, para ver si los escuchaba) **Mirai esta interesado en mi sobrina, y a Pan no le es indiferente, si no sientes nada por Pan, no te preocupes en lo absoluto, pero si tu la amas, actua ya chico!!!**

**Bra y Pan llegaban al mismo tiempo que Goten, Trunks y Mirai a la mesa que Maron habia apartado:**

**-Bra: Excelentes lugares, tragos y magnifica musica, no les es romantico?**

**-Goten: **(captando las ideas de Bra) **Ahora que lo dices, que tal si bailamos, eh Bra**!!(guiñandole un ojo)

**-Bra: Claro!**

**Goten la tomo de la mano y se fueron hasta la pista de baile... **

**bailaron un rato, y no tardo en unirseles Mirai y Pan:**

**-Mirai: Señorita.. me concede esta pieza?** (haciendo una reverencia)

**-Pan: Por supuesto!**

**AL llegar esta pareja a la pista:**

**-Bra: Que bueno que se nos unen!** (bailando)

**-Pan: Valla! veo que tu y Goten se han acoplado muy bien a mi idea..**

**-Goten: Y veo que esta dando resultado, estoy pensando seriamente en alargar este trato!**

**-Bra: Jajaja **(nerviosamente feliz, y quien no?)

**De repente la cancion que estaban bailando (Pose de DY) cambio abruptamente a una cancion romantica (A donde va el amor de Ricardo Montaner) y se abrazaron ambas parejas, a Maron un chico muy apuesto la habia sacado a bailar, asi que Trunks habian quedado solo en la mesa presenciando el espectaculo que habia de cambiar su forma de pensar, Pan habia quedado abrazada a Mirai y de frente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Trunks:**

_**En silencio estoy aqui,**_

_**suavemente como en sueños,**_

_**me acerco a ti sin poderte despertar y decir... te amo**_

_**No imaginas que dificil es poder mirarte asi,**_

_**mientras acaba nuestra historia esta noche rota y fria..**_

**-Mirai: Pan! Que piensas?**

**-Pan: Me pregunto tantas cosas..**

**-Mirai: No te adelantes a los hechos, vive el momento!**

_**A donde va el amor que calla, **_

_**que se lleva en el alma**_

_**y se va alejando como el viento...**_

_**a donde va el amor que olvida**_

_**que te quema la vida**_

_**y se duerme poco a poco con dolor**_

_**y te recorro en mis recuerdos..**_

**-Trunks: (diciendose a si mismo) Maldicion! Trunks.. que haces? mira a tu Panny alla con Mirai, tu deberias estar ahi, no el, todo por tus estupidas ideas, a Goten no parece importarle la reaccion de mi padre, prefiere arriesgar para ganar, y yo aqui perdiendote...**

**Trunks ya se habia hecho a la idea de que debia decirle a Pan lo que le pasaba, pero.. **

**¿como? Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse se acerco una de las chicas con las que habia salido anteriormente:**

**-Nabiki: Trunks?? eres tu? (ya que no lo veia muy bien por las luces del lugar)**

**-Trunks: Ah.. hola nabiki!**

**-Nabiki: Y tu solo! oye eso si que es un milagro! (sentandose en su mesa)**

**-Trunks: No.. en realidad jiji esta mesa esta ocupada!**

**-Nabiki: Oye Trunks.. no te gustaria continuar lo que empezamoz hace unas noches?**

**Mientras lo tomaba de las manos, accion que alcanzo a ver Pan que aun se encontraba bailando ahora una cancion mas movida con su Tío Goten.**

**-Trunks: Escucha Nabiki.. no quiero ser pesado, pero lo que paso hace unas noches, ahi quedo, y tu lo sabias!**

**-Nabiki: Hay tontito ya lo se! Por eso te pregunte si querias continuarlo!**

**-Trunks: Me temo que no!**

**-Nabiki: Bueno tu te lo pierdes, ciao! **(dandole un beso en la comisura de los labios)

**En la pista:**

**-Pan: Tío, podemos irnos ya!**

**-Goten: Por que! (bailando)**

**-Pan: Me siento mal!**

**-Goten: Hmm.. esta bien, deja me despido de Bra y de los chicos.**

**-Bra: Quee! Como que ya se van! Pero si la estamos pasando bomba!**

**-Maron: Es cierto hace un rato estabas bailando muy animada.. Que paso?**

**-Trunks: Pan! Puedo hablar contigo?**

**Mientras los chicos se acercaban a escuchar lo que pasaba..**

**-Trunks: A solas!**

**-Pan: Hmm, Claro!** _"Y ahora que quieres Trunks no es suficiente lo que acabas de hacerme sentir"_


	4. Jugando con Fuego

**Capitulo 4: Jugando con fuego..**

**Ya fuera del lugar, en la azotea:**

**-Pan: Y bien que se te ofrece? **"haste la fuerte, haslo.. no debe verte llorar"

**-Trunks: Hace un tiempo.. yo.. fui un cobarde..**

**-Pan: Ah si?**

**-Trunks: Escucha Pan! Yo se que estas molesta.. pero lo que te voy a decir...**

**-Pan: No me digas! Que descubriste que me amas y que te vale un comino lo que opine tu padre que vas a luchar por esto!**

**-Trunks: Si, como lo supiste?**

**-Pan: A que juegas Trunks Brief?** (molesta, cerrando sus puños con fuerza)

**-Trunks: Eh.. yo a nada! **(sorprendido)

**-Pan: Crees que puedes venir y decirme que me amas y que yo pretenda olvidar con que dureza me dijiste que no podia pasar nada entre tu y yo.. **(llorando)

**-Trunks: escucha yo te amoooo! **(gritando, mientras sujetaba la cabeza de pan entre sus manos obligandola asi a verlo directamente)

**-Pan: Para que haces todo esto Trunks?**

**-Trunks: Aun no lo entiendes?**

**-Pan: Hasta cuando.. solo dime hasta cuando dejaras de jugar conmigo?**

**-Trunks: Hasta que tu entiendas.. hasta que tu me creas que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad!**

**-Pan: Supongamos que te creo..Y que hay con la chica que te beso?**

**-Trunks: Bueno, ella se molesto por que le dije que la mesa estaba ocupada, y pues despues se molesto.. por que... **"rayos ahora si meti las cuatro"

**-Pan: Por que??**

**-Trunks: Queria que.. que, continuaramos lo de hace unas noches.. pero yo le dije que no!**

**-Pan: Trunks.. si accedí a platicar contigo fue por que quiero despedirme de ti, en unos meses me ire a una academia en la capital del norte, y aunque todavia falta un tiempo, puedo asegurarte que no nos volveremos a ver... **

**-Trunks: Queeeee! No Pan no me hagas esto, cuando lo decidiste?**

**En relidad su abuelo llevaba años proponiendoselo, pero Pan nunca aceptaba, de alguna forma tenia la ilusion de que algun dia Trunks se convirtiera en su principe azul!**

**-Pan: Hace unos cuantos dias..**

**-Goten: Que pasa? Senti el ki de Pan aumentarse, ocurre algo malo? **(aterrizando en la azotea)

**-Trunks: Tu sabías que Pan se va dentro de unos meses a la Capital del Norte?**

**-Bra: Es cierto eso Pan? **(llegaba detras de Goten)

**Pan no habia pensado siquiera en las reacciones de Goten, de Bra y sobre todo de sus padres, esa decicion la habia tomado minutos antes de hablar con Trunks, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no queria irse, pero tenia que poner Tierra de por medio entre ella y Trunks.**

**-Pan: Si, es cierto!**

**-Trunks: Sabes lo que haces?**

**-Bra: No amiga! No se te ocurra irte!**

**-Goten: Crees que puedes tomar decisiones sin consultar, crees que puedes irte asi como así, eh.. eh! **

**-Pan: Ya les dije que me ire dentro de unos meses! Aun hay tiempo!**

**De camino a casa, en el aeroautomovil, las cosas se pusieron peor, aunque nadie hablaba, el ambiente era sumamente tenso, llegaron a la CC y Vegeta los esperaba en la entrada, el tenia un fuerte presentimiento y queria saber que rayos pasaba con la visita de Mirai.**

**-Goten: Buenas noches! **(a la entrada de la CC)

**-Vegeta: Se puede saber por que no regresaron mas temprano?**

**-Bra: Papí.. pero si aun es temprano.. es la 1:00 am! **(con ojitos de gatito)

**-Vegeta: Si te levantaras temprano a entrenar, sabrias que ya es tarde!**

**-Goten: Bueno nosotros nos vamos!**

**-Vegeta: Y tu! **(señalando a Mirai)** tengo que hablar contigo, ahora mismo!**

**-Mirai: Si, lo se, Goten, Pan les pido que se queden, por que la razon por la viaje, tambien tiene que ver con ustedes..**

**-Goten y Pan: Nosotros?**

**Ya en la cocina, se encontraba Bulma esperandolos, despues de saludarlos a todos, Vegeta siguio su interrogatorio, le parecia raro que tambien la familia de Kakaroto estuviera mezclada en la llegada de Mirai Trunks:**

**-VegeTa: Y dime, a que debemos tu visita?**

**-Mirai: Bueno.. la razon por la que vine fue por que... las esferas han reaparecido.. y unos sobrevivientes de la Patrulla Roja, con mas tecnologia han decidido reunirlas...en mi presente.. a ellos solo les faltan 3 por capturar.. por lo que en su presente ellos estaran buscando estas esferas dentro de 6 meses.. tiempo suficiente para que nosotros vallamos en busca de ellas y prohibamos que las utilisen para dominar el mundo, ya que estas esferas no tiene limite de poder..**

**-Vegeta: Entonces debemos salir lo mas antes posible en busca de ellas..**

**-Mirai: Me temo que usted no podra ir!!**

**-Vegeta: Y por que?? quien me lo va a impedir?!?**

**-Mirai: El mismisimo Shen Long a nombrado una nueva generacion de guardianes.. que tendran que ir en busca de la esferas.. ya que el considera que es tiempo de que ellos cuiden y velen por ellas!! Asi como en su tiempo lo hizo Goku, Mi mamá, Krilin, Gohan, y tu Papá!**

**-Vegeta: Ah!! ya veo.. (con cara de sorprendido)**

**Mientras los muchachos se veian unos a otros pensando en el gran paquete que les habia dejado Shen Long..**

**-Pan: Entonces quieres decir que partiremos dentro de 6 meses al espacio?!?!**

**-Mirai: No Pan!!.. dentro de 3 meses.. debemos llevarles ventaja aunque sea minima.. los otros 3 meses los usaremos para entrenar.. ya que Maron tambien viajara con nosotros..**

**-Pan: Queee!! Pero sera arriesgado!**

**-Mirai: Si lo comprendo pero por honor a su padre Shen Long asi lo decidio!**

**-Maron: Hay no lo puedo creer.. yo en un viaje.. siii!!!**

**-Vegeta: Sera mejor que esto no lo tomen a juego y vallan a dormir, se lo comuniquen a sus padres, entrenen estos 3 meses y vallan en busca de las esferas!**

**Mientras los chicos se dirigian a sus cuartos asombrados de que una nueva aventura los espera!...**

**Trunks: Parece que despues de todo tu viaje se cancelara Pan! **(divertido)

**Pan: Aishhh! **(con cara roja del coraje)


	5. Un viaje al Pasado?

**CAPITULO 5: Un viaje al pasado?**

**Al diia siguiente...**

**Los chicos se levantaron más temprano que las chicas..**

**Bulma y Vegeta habian estado muy cariñosos en la cocina pero al escuchar pasos decidieron alejarse un poco...**

**Al entrar a la cocina:**

**-Goten: Hola Buenos Dias!!**

**-Bulma: Hola Chicos sientense a comer el desayuno!!**

**Mientras se van sentando..**

**-Mirai: Papá tu nos ayudaras a entrenar verdad?** (con un brillo en los ojos)

**-Vegeta: Hmm.. Poes no tengo otro remedio.. ya que ustedes son unos inutiles.. no han entrenado nada!! Solo la hija de gohan es la que a seguido llendo al torneo de las artes marciales!! Pero de ahi en fuera no sean preocupado por seguir entrenando!!**

**-Trunks: Y en donde entrenaremos?**

**Pan iba entrando a la cocina aun bostesando y con una linda pijama...**

**-Pan: Buenos dias!**

**-Vegeta: Entranaran en la Camara de Gravedad.. ya Bulma se a encargado de fabricarles trajes a todos.. entrenaran en parejas.. Mirai tu le enseñaras lo mas básico a la chiquilla de Krilin (maron) ya que tienes mas experiencia..**

**-Goten: Osea que tambien las chicas entrenaran con nosotros?! o.O**

**-VegeTa: Trunks tu entrenaras con Pan..** (mientras Trunks por dentro sonreia)

**ya que Pan no incrementaria mucho su poder si pelea con Goten..** (recordando que lo vencio cuando ella tenia solo 4 años)** y Goten entrenara con Bra, y aprovecho a decirte que debes ser cuidadoso con ella Goten!!**

**-Goten: Si Tio Vegeta, medire mi fuerza, y hare que ella incremente la suya!**

**-Vegeta: Grr.. pues mas te vale.. por que si no de lo contrario..**

**-Bulma: Ejem.. Bra, Maron sientense a desayunar! **

**Cuando el desayuno termino se dirigieron a cambiarse al traje de entranamiento el de los chicos era similar al de Vegeta (el azul con guantes y botas blancas sin armadura) de color negro con guantes y botas blancas... y el de las chicas era parecido de color negro, pero manga corta y ala altura de la rodilla con botas y guantes blancos, todos llegaron a la camara de gravedad incluyendo vegeta, quien les ordeno subir la gravedad primero a 100.**

**Ya en la Camara...**

**-Vegeta: Los primeros seran Trunks y Pan.. quiero ver que tanta gravedad pueden resistir...**

**-Trunks: Hmm, esto sera "Pan" comido!!**

**-Pan: Yo no estaria tan segura!! (con sonrisa malvada)**

**Comenzaron a Pelear haciendo primero unos cuantos esfuerzoz por moverse con rapidez ya que no estaban acostumbrados a esa gravedad.. primero Trunks aplico unas cuantas llaves de las que Pan se soltaba facilmente, despues Pan logro arrojar unas 5 veces a Trunks al suelo pero Vegeta lo levantaba sosteniendolo de el traje, ya que no era digno de un saiyan de la maxima clase que lo derrotaran tan facil y peor aun una mujer!!**

**Y asi le siguio Bra y Goten.. los cuales iban iguales en el entrenamiento ya que Pan los ultimos meses habia estado entrenando a Bra.. para que en colegio pudiera desquitarse de unas burlonas, despues fue el turno de Mirai y Maron que se la habian pasado haciendo pura teoria de como esquivar golpes y hacer un disco volador **(tecnica de Krilin).

**Y asi pasaron los 3 meses como de rayo..**

**El dia de la partida al espacio:**

**Estaban desde Gohan, Videl, Milk, Bulma, Krilin, n° 18, Yamcha, EL maestro roshi, Dende, Mr. Popo y por supuesto Vegeta... Los chicos iban subiendo las escaleras mientras sus padres les gritaban como debian cuidarse y que debian comer **(tipico de los padres), **la nave era la misma de cuando Goku, Trunks y Pan habian viajado, solo que esta vez tenia un televisor, mas asientos, musica, y estaba mas colorida, dandole un toque ligeramente moderno, los chicos ya en la nave se sentaron, Mirai al comando, Trunks a su izquierda y Pan a la derecha, Goten detras de Pan, Bra detras de Trunks y Maron detras de Mirai. Y asi despego aquella nave con gran potencia. Mientras los chicos decian Adios a sus familiares..**

**-Bulma: Vegeta preocupado?! **(tono burlon)

**-Vegeta: Por supuesto que no, se que Mirai y Trunks cuidaran bien de Bra! Solo me siento algo cansado.. es todo!**

**-Bulma: Hmmm.. poes me encargare de quitarte toda esa tension mas tarde! **(en tono picaro)

**Por otra parte..**

**-Videl: Otra vez mi niña en el espacio.. pero esta vez no va Goku**! (preocupada)

**-Gohan: Todo estara bien cariño **(mientras la abrazaba)** ademas Pan es muy fuerte y Goten se encargara de cuidarla!! ^^**

**En la nave, despues del despegue:**

**-Bra: Bueno ya podemos levantarnos, quiero tomar una soda y merodear un rato la nave..**

**-Mirai: Si Bra ya nos podemos levantar, dejare el piloto automatico instalado..**

**-Goten: Bra! Puedo hablar contigo?!**

**-Bra: Ehh.. si, claro!**

**Alejandose del resto:**

**-Goten: Bueno... lo que pasa es que tu sabes.. eres una chica muy linda.. y bueno.. yo no me quedo atras! jeje** (riendo nervioso)

**-Bra: Uyy qe observador** (tomando soda)

**-Goten: Y pues la verdad es que tu me gustas mucho.. y quisiera preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia?!**

**A Bra ya se le habia derramado mas de la mitad del contenido de la lata.. cuando sintio la mirada impaciente de Goten:**

**-Bra: Ehh.. este, es encerio lo que me dices?!**

**-Goten: Pues claro que si! Acaso crees que jugaria con algo asi?!**

**-Bra: Bueno.. no! Pero.. esta bien.. jiji.. si quiero ser tu novia!**

**-Trunks: Hey.. por que tan solitos.. picarones!!**

**-Goten: Trunks, te acuerdas de lo que habiamos comentado del viaje!**

**-Trunks: De lo de.. ah.. si.. no.. no me acuerdo! o.O?**

**-Goten: Bra y yo somos novios!**

**-Bra: Puedes creerlo hermanito!**

**-Trunks: o.O! Saben en que lios se estan metiendo verdad.. por mi no hay problema.. pero mi padre... hmmp.. de seguro les ira mal.. sobre todo a ti Goten!**

**-Goten: Trunks.. Yo lo see, pero lo del viaje fue muy inesperado, a todos nos tomo por sorpresa y eso me hiso reflexionar muchas cosas, en un instante todo puede cambiar y cuando eso suceda quiero tener a mi Bra a mi lado!**

**-Trunks:** (sonriendo)** Esta bien.. pero espero que la trates como lo que es.. una princesa!**

**Mientras en la nave se sintio un estruendo gigantesco.**

**Pan que habia estado charlando con Mirai sobre nuevas rutas:**

**-Pan: Maldicion.. que pasa aqui?!** (levantandose de la caida del impacto)

**-Mirai: No lo se! Parece que estamos de vuelta en la Tierra...** (acomodandose al volante)

**Trunks y compañia ya se habian acercado:**

**-Bra: Queee! Ya regresamos a casa?**

**-Trunks: Hey.. que demo!.. este no es el planeta Tierra!**

**-Pan: Lo se.. ni en un millon de años, su atmosfera luciria tan limpia!**

**-Giru: Giru.. planeta tierra Rey freezer comandante de el Universo en esta fecha..**

**Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con esta afirmacion.. sin duda sabian que en esas fechas Vegeta era malo, Goku aun no era un ssj y Gohan era apenas un chiquillo de 5 años, pero lo mas importante habian viajado al pasado.**

**-Maron: Entonces, estamos en el pasado, verdad!**

**-Trunks: Asi parece, pero.. por que?**

**-Mirai: Poes no lo se, tal vez Mamá cometió un accidente debio confundir los lectores de coordenadas, con los de la nave en la que viaje!**

**-Pan: Recuerdo que una vez Papá me leyo unos libros de ficcion, donde el que viajaba al pasado, no debia alterarlo.**

**Aunque creo que esta realidad supera esa ficcion!**

**-Mirai: Bueno ya descendimos debemos ocultar nuestros kii's.. ya que si Papá o alguno de los guerreros Z, los notan, estaremos en problemas!**

**-Trunks: Freezer esta aca verdad? **(ya fuera de la nave)

**-Mirai:** (escondiendo la capsula donde estaba la nave)** Si, eso parece!**

**- Pan: Chicos, aun sintio sus kii's!**

**-Trunks: Es verdad! Al parecer hemos perdido tecnicas y por lo que pienso tambien poder, ahora si estamos en problemas!**

**-Maron: Ya see, regresemos a la nave viajemos!**

**-Mirai: No podemos por dos razonez: la primera, nos descubririan y nos seguirian, la segunda esta nave se recargara, y eso si permanece en la capsula, si es que no nos la quitan, y se completará la carga dentro de 3 meses!**

**-Pan: Quee! Ni hablar** (descilucionada) **debemos sobrevivir estos 3 meses!**

**-Goten: Se acercan 2 kii's!**

**Mientras tanto Zarbon ya habia registrado con sus scutter's los kii's**

**-Zarbon: Es por alla** (señalando al grupo de chicos)

**-Dodoria: Hmm, por lo que veo son 3 chicas, juguemos con ellas, hahahah!**

**Zarbon que tenia tendencias, digamos un tanto raras, se imaginaba jugando pero con los individuos que al parecer tenian muy poco poder, dejaría que Dodoria hiciera lo que le placiera con las jovenes, por lo tanto el se divertiria con los chicos.**

**Los chicos se habian escondido inutilmente tras unas enormes rocas y sin querer Pan y Trunks habian quedado muy juntos, lo que hiso que ambos se sonrrojaran.**

**Dodoria y Zarbon se pararon enfrente de las grandes rocas:**

**Zarbon: Hola chicos salgan de ahi, no tengan pena!**

**Dodoria: Chicas, ya las vi, salgan el gran Dodoria quiere jugar con ustedes!**

**-Bra:** (murmuro)** Zarbon, Dodoria, esos nombres me suenan son el sapo y el hablador del que tanto me habia contado mi padre...**

**-Pan: Quee, entonces ellos son los sirvientes de freezer!**

**-Maron: FREZEEERRRRR!!!!!**

**-Trunks: Callatee!** (tapandole la boca)

**Zarbon y Dodoria se acercaron y Trunks, Pan y Mirai Rapidamente los segaron mientras Goten lanzaba un Kamehameha, lo cual fue inutil ya que estos habian leido sus movimientos y los inmobilizaron con un ataque en el cual era especializado Dodoria y los llevaron hasta una base donde estaban una serie de pasillos y de cuartos todos iluminados vagamente por unas cuantas luces, el lugar se veia lugubre, tenia paredes muy altas, muchas puertas pero pocas ventanas, en cada cuarto por el que pasaban se abrian puertas, eran los guerreros de freezer que veian gustosos a las chicas y uno que otro a los chicos, a los que iban pateando por todo el pasillo, ya que estos iban atados e inmobilizados por una rara tecnica que solo les permitia hablar, y moverse con mucha debilidad. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo Zarbon hecho de una patada a los chicos al cuerto de la izquierda y Dodoria a las chicas al cuarto de la derecha.**


	6. La Base Militar de Freezer!

**CAPITULO 6: LA BASE MILITAR DEL GRAN FREEZER**

**-Dodoria: Como me gusta la piel fresca, y con ella hago todo lo que me place!**

**-Bra: Ni se te ocurra, idiota! **(hablando debilmente)

**-Dodoria: Hmm, a si me gustan con caracter, tu seras la primera, despues mmm.. tu!**

(señalando a Pan) **y despues hmp.. tu! **(mirando a Maron)

**-Dodoria: No sabia que en la Tierra hubiera tanta chica hermosa! Por no decir exotica, de estas no hay en el planeta Freezer**

**-Bra: Pensando **_**"Ahora que recuerdo mi padre me dijo que este es muy bocafloja, solo es cuestion de que lo cuestione un poquito y estoy seguro que me diran que hacen aqui!"**_

**-Bra: Oye tu! Que es lo que hacen aqui, por que ustedes no son de este planeta!**

**-Dodoria: Como crees, obviamente no somos de un planeta de tan bajo poder.. niña insolente.. somos de diversas partes del universo, pero estamos al servicio de Lord Freezer**

**-Bra: Y a que han venido?**

**-Dodoria: Por que tantas preguntas eh?**

**-Bra: Ah.. yo pense que tu sabias, pero no, disculpa!**

**-Dodoria: Claro que lo se.. hemos venido a buscar a Vegeta..**

**Cuando Dodoria menciono el nombre de Vegeta, Bra sintio un escalofrio que la recorria por todo el cuerpo, como deseaba que su padre estuviera ahi.**

**-Dodoria: Y a un tal kakaroto, un saiyajin estupido.. que desafiaron al Gran Freezer.**

**Pan no hacia mas que tratar de respirar profundo, para no levantarse y darle una golpiza a Dodoria, como si tuviese oportunidad.**

**-Dodoria: Y cuando los encontremos, los mataremos y nos iremos de aqui! Pero.. por mientras a pasarlo lo mas agradable con ustedes no?!**

**Pan y las chicas se habian arrastrado hasta una esquina para tratar de evadir lo mas que pudieran a Dodoria, pero este ya estaba enfrente de ellas.**

**Mientras tanto en el otro cuarto..**

**Zarbon se divertia acariciando el cabello lila de Trunks:**

**-Zarbon: Tu si que eres raro!? Encantadoramente raro.. que te parece si juego contigo un rato eh!! **

**-Trunks: Alejate maldito zapooo!**

**Este argumento lo hacia recordar a Vegeta, ya que el antes habia querido salir con Vegeta pero este se rehuso y se burlo enfrente de todo el escuadron saiyajin diciendole: A mi no me gustan los zapos, prefiero las hembras!**

**-Zarbon: Quee! Hmm.. no me vuelvas a mencionar esa palabra, que me haces recordar al engreido de Vegeta!**

**-Goten: Vegeta?!**

**-Zarbon: **(haciendo pucheros) **Ese Vegeta, tan apuesto y tan arrogante, cuando lo encuentre junto con Kakaroto, nos iremos y ahi podre conquistarlo!**

**Trunks y Mirai que se encontraban debilmente sentados en una esquina de la habitacion se limitaron a echarse miraditas de: Este tipo esta loco!**

**-Mirai: Y las chicas, donde estan?!?**

**-Trunks: Que les haran?!**

**-Zarbon: Hmmm, mas bien dicho, que no les haran **(ronroneando) **miren a Dodoria le encanta jugar con ese tipo de fenomenos.. pero no se preocupen por que si quieren disfrutar tambien de ellas, ya habra tiempo, miren que nos encantan las exhibiciones hahaha, aunque ya no seran los primeros!**

**Sin duda habian caido a una de las bases mas temidas, las de Freezer, llenas de perverciones, humillaciones y ahora debian salir de aquel apuro tanto las chicas como los chicos, y huir lo mas pronto posible ya que no podian encontrarse ni con Vegeta ni con Goku, o cambiarian muchas cosas, Ademas tenian que tomar de nuevo su curso e ir por las esferas... como saldrian de ahi?**


	7. El Ejercito Especial de Freezer

**CAPITULO 7: El ejercito especial de Freezer...**

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas:**

**Dodoria continuaba caminando hacia donde estaba Pan, Bra y Maron, acurrucadas en una esquina, tratando de evadirlo, cuando depronto este se inclino hacia Bra, y comenzo a acaricir su cabello:**

**-Dodoria: Hmmm, sientete afortunada de que seras la primera!**

**-Bra: Ni lo sueñes!**

**De repente en los altavoces del cuarto comenzo a sonar una voz fria, calculadora y refinada...**

**-??: Dodoria, tu scutter a registrado 6 poderes algo elevados, a comparacion con los demas humanos, de quien se trata?**

**-Dodoria: Oh, amo frezeer..**

**Las chicas de inmediato comenzaron a verse unas con otras, como tratando de adivinar que les harian, ellas sabian por relatos de Gohan, lo cruel que era Freezer, aunque Gohan les habia contado una version muy light de la situacion, sin duda si eran llevadas con freezer las torturaria del modo mas doloroso que pudiera existir, o simplemente las mataria, cualquiera de las dos opciones era terrible.**

**-Dodoria: Son unos humanos, 3 machos y 3 hembras, tienen poderes altos sobretodo una hembra, a la que le llaman Pan, y 2 machos de cabello lila, pero Zarbon se esta encargando de...**

**-Freezer: Quee! Zarbon.. y por que no me lo notificaron antes, estupidos!**

**-Dodoria: oh! maestro.. es que pensamos que..**

**-Freezer: Ustedes no piensan.. solo cumplen ordenes! Traigan aca a mis nuevas mascotas, que lleguen al planeta sin ningun rasguño, trasladenlas en la capsula espacial 3, la de mi padre, es la mas veloz, reportense conmigo a su llegada...**

**Sin duda Freezer sospechaba de aquellos niveles de energia, no eran normales en humanos, ademas por lo que habian registrado sus camaras, eran muy exotica la belleza de aquellas mujeres fuertes. Sin duda tenia que hacerlas sus "fieles mascotas".**

**Dodoria salio de aquel cuarto y enseguida entro a la habitacion donde estaban Zarbon y los chicos, Zarbon seguia explicando lo doloroso que seria si ponian resistencia:**

**-Dodoria: Zarbon dejate de tonterias, Lord Frezeer nos ha llamado, quiere que mantengamos a estos humanos con vida y se los llevemos, quiere comprobar de que raza son, ya que segun el deben ser sus mascotas, por lo que veo quiere diversion.**

**-Zarbon: (quitandole el scutter a Dodoria) Estupido, con el scutter puesto, escuchan todo!**

**-Dodoria: Oh, lo siento, pero anda, no tenemos mucho tiempo, la nave estara aqui en 15 minutos, apresurate, te espero en el angar 6, junto con las humanas.**

**-Zarbon: Hmmm, parece ser que les espera algo mucho peor, saben a donde van?**

**-Goten: Pues claro que no, idiota!**

**-Zarbon: Ja, lo suponia, pues van al planeta Freezer, a conocer al gran Lord!**

**acaso no han oido hablar de el?**

**-Mirai: Si, muchas veces!**

**Ya en el angar, los chicos se emocionaron al ver a las chicas aparentemente a salvo, a ellas no les habian hecho nada, pero a ellos los habian golpeado en varias ocasiones:**

**-Pan: Goteen! Mirate como estas!**

**-Goten: Ya Pan.. no te preocupes, ustedes como estan?** (mientras volteaba a ver a Bra)

**-Bra: Bien, no nos han hecho nada! Pero oí que nos llevan al planeta Frezeer.. eso es malo verdad?**

**-Mirai: Si, mucho, no debemos revelar que somos, ya saben** (en voz baja) **saiyajin's..**

**-Maron: Pero de seguro nos haran pruebas.. **

**-Mirai: En caso de que pidan sangre, tendremos que dar una muestra tuya, ya que eres completamente humana!**

**Ya en el planeta Frezeer..**

**Entraron en una habitacion, lucia muy lujosa, completamente blanca, y con una gran pantalla que mostraba cada uno de los planetas importantes, habitaciones y lugares estrategicos de la base militar.. Al entrar pudieron sentir un frio horrible, sin duda ese tal Lord le hacia honor a su nombre:**

**-Zarbon: **(haciendo una reverencia al igual que dodoria) **Amo! hemos llegado!**

**Freezer que se encontraba de pie frente al monitor, volteo ante este comentario:**

**-Dodoria: Los humanos han llegado sin ningun rasguño..**

**-Frezeer: Dodoria puedes retirarte!** (mientras miraba a los recien llegados)

**-Dodoria: Pero.. pero.. **

**-Frezeer: Que es lo que no te a quedado claro Dodoria? **(agitando su cola)

**-Dodoria: Me retiro, Amo!** (haciendo una reverencia)

**Al cerrarse la puerta detras de Dodoria, Zarbon imitaba hacer lo que Dodoria, irse:**

**-Frezeer: Y tu, a donde crees que vas, acaso te e dicho que te vayas?**

**-Zarbon: Mis disculpas Amo Frezeer!!** (algo sonrrojado)

**-Frezeer: Y dime donde los encontraste **(acercandose a los jovenes)

**-Zarbon: Cerca de la base militar, tienen un poder de..**

**-Frezeer: Si lo se! Por eso los llame.. diganme humanos, no les gustaria ser parte de mi ejercito?**

**Los chicos solo pusieron cara de: Quedijo!, esta si no se la esperaban, trabajar para el enemigo, sin duda si querian seguir con vida tenian que acceder.**

**Ninguno se atrevia siquiera a tragar saliba, aquella lagartija, como le decia Vegeta, era imponente, se respiraba miedo y confusion en aquella habitacion, Mirai se atrevio a hablar:**

**-Mirai: Por supuesto que si, seria para nosotros un honor, Lord Frezeer!**

**Pan le vio con una cara de reprocho, despues de todo, como se atrevia a ponerse a las ordenes del tirano que habia matado a sus abuelos, los padres de Goku y los de Vegeta, y a toda su raza.**

**-Frezeer: Hmmm, veo que son inteligentes, han tomado la decision correcta! **(con una gran sonrisa)** Y tu Zarbon ni se te ocurra revelarle ningun detalle de esto a Dodoria, el muy idiota, es un bocafloja, entendido?**

**-Zarbon: Cuente con ello, Lord Frezeer!!**

**-Frezeer: Llevalos a la enfermeria, a que les coloquen el antivirus, comunica a todos que ellos seran el ejercito especial de Frezeer, y dales uniformes! Ahora salgan de aqui de inmediato!! **(agitando con mas fuerza su cola)

**Los chicos fueron trasladados a la enfermeria, donde los esperaba un cientifico de apariencia Verdusca casi como Zarbon.. pero este estaba vestido con una bata blanca, el lugar estaba completamente iluminado, con unas frias camas metalicas, unas capsulas de recuperacion y estantes llenos de medicamentos...**

**-Cientifico: Vengan por aqui **(mientras señalaba unos bancos altos) **tomen asiento, les pondre este antivirus..**

**-Bra: Y que hay si no quiero? **(poniendo cara de puchero)

**-Cientifico: No querras morir tan joven o si? En esta nave hay cualquier tipo de enfermedades, ademas la vacuna no es dolorosa, quien primero?**

**Y nadie decia yo, hasta que de nuevo Mirai accedio:**

**-Mirai: Yo, ejem, creo! **(levantando la mano)

**Y le aplicaron la vacuna, seguido de Trunks, Goten, Pan, Bra y Maron.**

**Cientifico: Bueno, estos son sus uniformes, son los mas modernos, usenlos cada batalla, cuando no esten en mision deberan de quitarse la armadura y podran quedarse en el traje de spandex...**

**-Pan: Y en donde nos cambiamos?**

**-Cientifico: Ahí donde estas de pie!**

**-Maron: Es una broma... verdad?**

**-Pan: Entonces volteense chicos y no se les ocurra voltear eh!**

**Mientras las chicas se cambiaban, Trunks solo miraba de reojo la silueta de Pan y Goten la de Bra, Mirai tenia curiosidad, pero le daba algo de pena verlas, despues de todo una de ellas era su hermana. **

**-Trunks: Bueno ahora volteense ustedes!**

**-Pan: Si, ya.. ya.. estamos volteadas lo ves!**

**Bra y Pan tenian una sonrrisa malvada en los labios, ya que enfrente de ellas tenian un cristal muy bien pulido que alcanzaba a dibujar la figura de los saiyan's.**

**-Pan: Bueno entonces supongo que eso es todo verdad? **(tomando su ropa del suelo)

**-Cientifico: Si, así es! Afuera los esperan para llevarlos a sus alcobas.**

**Fuera del lugar los esperaba Dodoria:**

**-Dodoria: Hmp.. por que tardaron tanto...**

**-Pan: Ese no es asunto tuyo.. eh!**

**De alguna forma tener esos trajes puestos los hacia sentir orgullosos, ya que eran trajes de pelea saiyajin, pero tambien recordaban lo pateticos que eran por trabajar a las ordenes de Freezer.**

**Y pasaron de largo al bocafloja de Dodoria que ya se habia puesto palido del coraje.**

**-Trunks: Y nos podrias decir donde estan nuestras alcobas?**

**-Dodoria: Es por ahi.. **(señalando un pasillo con 3 puertas)

**-Bra: Mmm.. son 3 dormitorios, con dos camas cada uno, y ahora quien dormira con quien?**

**-Maron: Yo elijo esta!** (llevandose a Bra dentro del dormitorio)

**-Goten: Pff.. al parecer quedamos nosotros.. Pan tendras que compartir habitacion!**

**-Pan: Yo elijo esta..** (y se dirigio a la alcoba, cerrando la puerta bruscamente)

**-Trunks: Bueno.. creo que lo mas justo seria que Goten fuese a la alcoba de Pan, es su tio!**

**-Goten: Mmm.. no, si no les molesta yo duermo en la 3era habitacion **(la que queda sola)

**Provocando serias reacciones en Trunks y Mirai.**

**-Trunks: Mmm.. bueno ya hemos compartido alcoba antes ella y yo, tu sabes por lo del viaje, dormire yo en esa habitacion..**

**-Mirai: Esta bien, como quieras! **"Lo sabia solo era cuestion de tiempo, para que te dieras cuenta, Trunks"

**En el Dormitorio:**

**Trunks abria la puerta con sumo cuidado, Pan se encontraba sentada en su cama, tratando de averiguar como funcionaban los scutters que les habian proporcionado.**

**-Pan**: (asombrada) **Trunks?!?**

**-Trunks: **(cerrando la puerta**) Eh.. si!**

**-Pan: Con que te obligaron a venir aca!**

**-Trunks: Claro que no! Fue mi decision.. te molesta?**

**-Pan: Hmm, noo!**

**-Trunks: Pues que bueno que no sea asi.. y no te preocupes que no pasare mucho tiempo aca!**

**Pan extrañada con la respuesta de Trunks, en el fondo ella pensaba que tal vez Trunks seguiria insistiendo lo de aquella vez, pero no, enseguida el salio del cuarto y se dirigio a la sala que unia las 3 alcobas**:

**-Trunks: Jajaj, la cara de Pan!**

**-Goten: Que te pasa? Cuentame el chiste! **(sentandose en un sofa)

**-Trunks: Es que.. hace un momento deje a Pan con cara de extrañesa ya que no le segui rogando...** (mientras sacaba un refrigerio de la nevera, tratando de averiguar qe era)

**-Goten: Mmm.. y eso? Acaso ya no te gusta?**

**-Trunks: Por supuesto que si.. pero yo conosco a Pan y se que me preguntara que me pasa y ahi sera cuando yo le proponga..**

**Pan llegaba rapidamente y se abrazaba a su tio:**

**-Pan: Hay por que se callan, si hace unos instantes los escuche riendo hasta la alcoba!**

**En realidad Pan habia logrado escuchar la risa de Trunks al salir del cuarto por el scutter que este llevaba puesto.**

**-Goten: Ah! Nada.. lo que pasa que Trunks.. ejem.. jiji.. este, me contaba un buen chiste..**

**-Pan: Ah si! Cual tio?! **(con cara de inocente)

**-Trunks: El de.. una estrella.. jeje, estrellada!**

**-Goten: Hahahha, si ese! **(fingiendo)

**-Pan: Eh,** (con cara de: qemaloeres)** en relidad, Trunks, yo venia a decirte que como no pasaras tanto tiempo en la alcoba..**

**-Trunks: **(volteando a ver a Goten con cara de:te lo dije caera redondita)** Ajam..**

**-Pan: Le e dicho a Mirai que puedes cambiar cuarto con el, para que asi Goten y Tu no se sientan separados! **(mientras se alejaba)

**-Goten: Te lo dije, esa niña es muy inteligente, y ahora que haras?**

**-Trunks: Oh, Dende.. iluminamee!**


	8. La Primera Mision!

**CAPITULO 8: LA PRIMERA MISION...**

**Dodoria se dirigia con paso apresurado a la sala donde se encontraban Goten y Trunks:**

**-Dodoria: Donde estan los demas?**

**-Trunks: En sus cuartos, por que?**

**-Dodoria: Pues reunelos, argg! Esta bien los llamare por sus scutter's **(hablando al scutter)** Reunanse en la sala, los espero de inmediato, ordenes de Freezer!**

**-Trunks: Pues que es lo que pasa?**

**Mientras Bra, Maron, Mirai y Pan llegaban a la sala y tomaban asiento:**

**-Dodoria: El amo Freezer, los manda a una mision en las coordenadas 14° 13' 66", su hora de salida sera a las 400 horas de hoy, y deberan reportarse en el angar con una hora de anticipacion, su mision sera aniquilar, exterminar, matar o como mejor lo capten sus cabezaz huecas, a unas criaturas en el planeta Quinuozei, o mejor conocido como: "el planeta de la muerte"..**

**-Pan: **(tragando saliba)** Y este, me preguntaba jeje.. iremos solos?**

**-Dodoria: Claro que no! Acaso crees que ya tenemos la suficiente confianza en ustedes, no somos tan estupidos, iran con Zarbon, el los dirigira a cada uno en sus capsulas...**

**-Pan: Oh! De acuerdo!** "Rayos pense que esto seria mas facil,no habra problemas con los monstruos, pero con Zarbon de seguro nos hara una mala jugaba para quedar mal ante los ojos de Freezer y yo que pensaba poner otras coordenadas y huir junto con mis amigos, maldicion"

**Ya en la alcoba de Pan y Mirai;**

**-Mirai: Entonces Trunks accedio al cambio? **(asombrado mientras se recostaba en su cama)

**-Pan: Emm.. Si algo asi!**

**-Mirai: Mmm.. **(sospechando) **bueno.. y que te parece la idea de salir de mision?**

**-Pan: Shh!! Aqui no hay que hablar **(mientras le susurraba al oido)

**Mirai podia sentir como una leve brisa, de un olor inexplicablemente hermoso lo seducia, el no entendia por que, pero desde la primera vez que se habian visto, ese olor lo habia pregnado.**

**-Pan: cuando estemos en batalla, hablaremos, de acuerdo!**

**-Mirai: Eh, este.. claro como Tu digas! **(sonrrojado)

**En la Habitacion de Bra y Maron:**

**-Maron: Que crees que este pasando en la habitacion de Mirai y Pan?**

**-Bra: NO lo se, pero no me desagrada la idea de que ellos empiezen una relacion, despues de todo, a Trunks no parece importarle..**

**-Maron: Si, eso creo! Pero.. **

**-Bra: Que? Acaso a tí...? No, verdad que no! **(asustada)

**-Maron: **(asintio con la cabeza) **Me gusta Mirai y mucho...**

**-Bra: Y cuando empezo todo esto..**

**-Maron: Emm, no estoy segura.. ya que siempre me habian contado en casa sobre el! Y siempre me repetia, que el dia que lo conociera, ese dia, trataria de conquistarlo!**

**-Bra: Pues ya han pasado varios dias, no lo crees! Ademas parece estar interesado en Pan.. y el tiene que regresar a su tiempo, o solo que mi Papá le prohibiera volver a su linea de tiempo actual.. solo eso haria que se quedase.. o tal ves una chica!**

**-Maron: Que crees que deba hacer?**

**-Bra: Pues.. trata de conquistarlo.. pero si el en una semana no te da mucha importancia, dejalo por la paz! Para que evites lastimarte tu tambien!**

**-Maron**: (abrazandola)** Ya veo por que tienes un novio tan guapo a tu lado!**

**-Goten: **(llegando de improviso) **Bra!! Hola princesa! Como estas? Ya comiste algo? Te sientes bien para ir a mision?**

**-Bra: Si, mi saiy**.. (tapandose la boca, los de la base no debian saber que eran ssj)** lo siento!**

**-Maron: Ay Bra no hay duda.. que con el en frente, te vuelves muy torpe eh! Bueno me voy, los dejo solos, en lo que me ducho, no se tarden mucho **(mientras cierra la puerta).

**-Goten**: (riendo)** Si ya.. ya.. sal de aqui!**

**-Bra**: (abrazada al saiyan)** Y dime es raro no?**

**-Goten: Que? **(inocente)

**-Bra: Pues que no nos haigamos dado ya un beso!**

**-Goten: Hmm.. yo puedo solucionar eso!**

**Tomandola de la cintura y besandola suavemente en los labios.**

**Ya en la sala se encontraba Zarbon llamandoles a todos por sus scutter's:**

**-Zarbon: Humanos! Ya es hora de partir, acaso creen que soy una niñera?**

**-Trunks**: (llegando a la sala)** Ya calmate, que no ves que no estamos habituados a esto?**

**-Mirai: Y Bra, y Goten, aun no llegan?**

**-Maron: Pues estaran ocupados no?**

**Trunks y Mirai solo se limitaron a casi asesinar con la mirada a Maron, que se le hiso un nudo en la garganta, para su suerte llego Pan y cambio el tema.**

**-Pan: Aishh! Acaso aqui no hay calefaccion? **(poniendose la armadura sobre el traje de spandex)

**-Zarbon: Acaso crees que este es un Hotel? (sinico)**

**-Pan: Mira.. sera mejor que no me hables asi, idiota!**

**-Zarbon: Mejor tu Fijate con quien hablas, niña estupida!**

**-Pan: Yo no soy ninguna niña estupida, Sapo asqueroso!**

**Provocando que Trunks y compañia se rieran a carcajadas.**

**-Bra: Hola chicos! **(muy campante)

**-Goten: Hola!**

**-Mirai: Por que tardaron tanto?**

**-Bra: Hay hermanito.. Goten me ayudaba a ponerme la armadura.. es todo!**

**-Trunks: Hmm.. espero que solo eso Goten!**

**-Goten: Yo no seria tan irrespetuoso, no con Bra!**

**-Zarbon: Bueno, ya no? Ni que las humanas valieran tanto! Ademas ya estamos retrasados 20 minutos, ya tendriamos que estar revisando las capsulas!**

**Espero ya se haigan puesto de acuerdo como iran en las naves ya que son de dos tripulantes!**

**-Maron: Mirai.. tengo miedo, podrias viajar conmigo?**

**-Mirai: Eh, si.. claro! **(sonrriendole)

**-Bra: Goten, tu iras conmigo verdad?**

**-Goten: Por supuesto!**

**-Zarbon: Bueno estonces ustedes dos **(señalando a Pan y Trunks) **iran en la siguiente capsula.. ahora vamonos!**

**Ya en las capsulas, Zarbon habia anotado las coordenadas en cada una de ellas,y la primera en despegar fue la de Goten y Bra, seguida por la de Maron y Mirai, y al ultimo la de Pan y Trunks.**

**En la capsula de Trunks y Pan, ninguno se dirigio la palabra, ambos eran muy orgullosos.**

**En la capsula de Maron y Mirai:**

**-Maron: Oye Trunks.. y dime.. solo para distraernos.. como es tu vida alla?**

**-Mirai: Antes de viajar.. mmm.. tranquila, solo que tenia que adelantarme si queria que esa tranquilidad durase algunos años mas..**

**-Maron: Mmm.. y despues de esta aventura, piensas viajar a tu tiempo?**

**-Mirai: Es mi deber.. por que lo preguntas?**

**-Maron: Mmm.. es solo, que! Que pasaria si encontraras a una linda chica y te enamoraras.. dime, que pasaria?**

**-Mirai: Bueno.. solo me quedaria, si esa chica fuera la que en realidad se uniria a mi!**

**-Maron: Mmm.. y como saberlo, digo no?**

**-Mirai: Bueno hay un antiguo libro saiyajin, encontrado en los vestigios de una nave, creo que de la nave del señor Goku, cuando el llego a la Tierra, su abuelito Gohan lo conservo y mi madre lo descifro, y decia que: ****Cuando un hombre y una mujer saiyajin se unan en cuerpo y alma, podran darse el beso de la fucion, que es como una mordida, que ellos daran sin darse cuenta el uno al otro,y asi se decidira que son uno mismo y nadie los podra separar,**** bueno tenian que ser ambos saiyajines, pero ahora ya no es asi, por que se descubrio que los saiyajines son fertiles con otras razaz.**

**-Maron: Ah ya veo.. que ritual tan raro y a la vez tan hermoso..**

**-Mirai: Bueno solo haci podria renunciar a mi linea del tiempo.. aunque no creo que eso pase!**

**-Maron: Mmm.. ya veo! **"ya lo veremos"

**Al llegar al lugar, la primera capsula en llegar fue la de Bra, que salio rapidamente, echando un vistaso:**

**-Goten: Bra! Calmate y quitate ese scutter!**

**-Bra: Ah, es verdad!**

**Mirai y Maron ya iban llegando, al salir de la capsula Maron comenso a vomitar por todos lados:**

**-Mirai: Maron, mejor entra a la nave, cuando Zarbon llegue, le pedire algun medicamento, de acuerdo!**

**Maron solo se dio la vuelta y se fue a la capsula. Los siguientes en llegar, fueron las capsulas de Trunks, y despues la de Zarbon:**

**-Zarbon: **(saliendo de la capsula) **Que aun no se ponen a trabajar?**

**-Bra: Maron se siente mal, tienes alguna pastilla o semilla?**

**-Zarbon: Semilla? Y eso para que serviria?**

**-Bra: eh.. si verdad! **"Hay Braa.. ya no estas en la Tierra, acostumbrate"

**-Zarbon: Toma dale esto a tu amiga**.. (sacando de su bolso una tableta color negra)** dile que lo mastique.. valgame! ahora sí, ya no soy solo niñero, tambien enfermero!**

**-Mirai: Toma Maron! **(dandole la pastilla).

**-Maron: Arghh! Esto sabe amargo! Que acaso es cianuro?**

**-Miran: No ese mosalvete, no nos mataria tan facilmente!**

**-Maron: Ja! Es cierto! **(riendo)

**Ya todos reunidos:**

**-Zarbon: Por lo que nuestras camaras captaron.. ustedes saben volar y aventar rayos luminosos, pero que son mas luminosos que dolorosos..**

**-Pan: **"Que ingenuo, pero tenemos que dejar por un tiempo que piense asi.. piensa.. piensa" **CLaro que sabemos volar y hacer esos actos, trabajamos en.. un circo chino!**

"Hay que estupides acabas de decir Pan, en un circo, si claro, haber si este se la traga"

**Todos la voltearon a ver, tratando de disimular la risa ante esa afirmacion.**

**-Zarbon: Hmm.. poes vallan armando su entrada triunfal, este sera su debut, y espero que tambien su despedida!**

**-Mirai: No! Por ahora no te daremos el gusto, sapito!**

**Y se alzaron en vuelo, quitandose los scutter's ya que ellos obviamente no necesitaban un artefacto para encontrar los kii's de los enemigos, poniendo el pretexto de que los scutter's los lastimaban. Y asi comenzaron varias rafagas de poder a salir de sus manos, era asombrosa la energia que despedian cada uno de los guerreros, que aunque no era igual que a la de su linea de tiempo, era superior que la de cualquier criatura en las bases de freezer, pero obviamente menor que la de esa lagartija.**

**Despues de casi 16 horas, la mision habia finalizado exitosamente, no habia sido muy dificil, pero si cansada, en el planeta Qinuozei no quedaba mas que criaturas apiladas ya sin vida!**

**Mientras Tanto en la base militar de Freezer, Un Cientifico bastante alterado entraba corriendo nerviosamente a la sala de la Lagartija:**

**-Cientifico: Lord Freezer **(haciendo una reverencia)

**-Freezer: Espero noticias buenas, mi querido ellpa!!**

**-Ellpa: Bueno.. no se como lo tome usted.. vera..**

**-Freezer: Habla de una vez.. que pasa con esos humanos? **(con una vena saltada)

**-Ellpa: Bueno.. ellos no se dieron cuenta de que les extraje un poco de sangre, en la jeringa con la que los inyecte, estaban tan preocupados, viendose unos con otros desnudos a traves de un cristal, que..** (ingenuo)

**-Freezer: ¡¡¡Eso has venido a decirme.. que se veian desnudos!!!.. **(agitando con rabia su cola)

**-Ellpa: No, escuche, ya tengo los resultados de sus analises..** (tirado en el suelo casi llorando)

**-Freezer: Ah.. si **(cambiando su tono de voz)** y dime.. que resultan ser esas criaturas?**

**-Ellpa**: (nervioso)** son.. son.. Sai.. saiya.. saiyajines!**

**-Freezer: Queeee???? **

**-Ellpa: Excepto una, Amo Freezer!**

**-Freezer**: (aun paniqueado por la situacion)** Quien? Dimelo..**

**-Ellpa: Es completamente humana, de cabellos rubios..**

**-Freezer: Hmm.. ahora mismo estan en mision.. con que engañando al Gran freezer no?**

**Con que Artistas de Circo! Jajjaajajja.. ya veran que trucos puedo hacer yo!**

**El habia escuchado gran parte de lo que decian al salir de la capsula, donde el scutter lo tenian puesto, despues la comunicacion se habia cortado.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________***

N/A:

Hola espero les guste este capitulo... grax por los mails que me han mandado, vaya que son bastantes... la otra cuenta de mi msg personal no e podido abrir la bandeja de entrada asi que me parece de lo mejor tener una cuenta especial para los reviews.. ah i grax tmb por los reviews de esta pagina aunque son pocos.. dejen plis!! (suplica) Perdon por tardarme en subir, pero es que e estado asi agetreada por la prepaa y mil cosas mas! Besos.. sigan al capitulo 9 - y dejen review, no importa si no son usuarios (X' ---


	9. La Prometida de Freezer :S!

**CAPITULO 9: LA PROMETIDA DE FREEZER...**

**Nuestros amigos ya se encontraban de vuelta en las capsulas y al cabo de unos minutos transcurridos ya estaban de regreso en la base militar de Freezer, al aterrizar laz 3 capsulas, varios científicos corrieron a revisar a los tripulantes y las naves, despues de unos chequeos:**

**-Zarbón: Si amo Freezer que pasa?? **(Saliendo del angar)

**-Freezer**: (hablando por el scutter)** Tráeme a mis mascotas, es urgente te espero en la gran sala!**

**-Zarbón: **(volteando a verlos) **Mocosos!! El amo Freezer los necesita urgentemente en la sala principal.. **(notando que ellos no se movían)** Quee! Ahora resulta ser que soy su guía o que?**

**-Bra: No te preocupes nosotros llegaremos solos! Andando chicos!** (dándose media vuelta)

**Al llegar a la sala principal, al abrirse las puertas del lugar, ya los esperaba un muy enojado Freezer, que a simple vista se veía relajado, como de costumbre observando con cautela la gran pantalla que mostraba cada lugar de la galaxia y los lugares importantes de su base, Zarbón intrigado llego detrás de ellos, era raro que después de una batalla Freezer los mandara a llamar, el no acostumbraba a ser así, solo se informaba si la mision había sido exitosa para después mandarlos a otra. Zarbon se adelanto un poco i les hiso una seña, indicándoles que debían hacer una reverencia, enseguida los guerreros se inclinaron:**

**-Zarbón: Amo Freezer! hemos concluido esta misión exitosamente, con tan solo 16 horas de ardua pelea, los planos que logramos capturar del planeta Quinuozei están en su entera disposición **(poniendo unos pergaminos en una mesa cerca del monitor de Freezer)

**-Freezer: **(extendiendo los planos)** Hmm.. **(Con una ceja arqueada)** Vaya, vaya.. que tenemos aquí!! Excelente trabajo "humanos" y desde luego tu también Zarbón!**

**Zarbon no pudo evitar sonrojarse, hecho que todos en la sala notaron.**

**-Pan**: "Hmmm ya veo con que te gusta Freezer"(pensó mientras lo miraba de reojo)

**-Freezer:** (golpeando con su cola el suelo a un costado de Pan)** Por que tan distraída??**

**-Pan: Oh**! (sorprendida)** este.. bueno.. **

**Freezer la miraba de forma inquisitiva:**

**-Freezer: Nerviosa? Alguna cosa que quieras decirme, que yo deba saber?**

**-Pan: **"Si somos Saiyajines" **No, ninguna! Lord Freezer!**

**-Freezer: De acuerdo! Pueden marcharse a descansar, dentro de unas horas partirán a otra mision **(dándose la vuelta para encontrarse de nuevo con el monitor)

**Los chicos salieron de la Sala Principal dirigiéndose a sus alcobas, al entrar al desayunador que unía las habitaciones:**

**-Pan: Que mal me siento.. estamos cayendo en el mismo juego que tu padre **(mirando fijamente a Mirai)

**-Mirai: Lo se Pan, pero lo hacemos por salvar nuestras vidas, además pronto saldremos de aquí te lo prometo! **(dedicándole una sonrisa tierna)

**Bra comenzó a sacar de la nevera unos platillos que ya habían sido preparados, eran ensaladas y unas bebidas energitesantes, y los comenzó a servir a todos en la mesa:**

**-Maron: Pero que es lo que quiere de nosotros, que sigamos peleando?**

**-Trunks: Probablemente, aunque no dudo que tenga otras intensiones, como averiguar nuestra raza, no creo que se halla tragado la mentira del "circo Chino"!**

**-Pan: Al menos yo hable!! **(tomando la pose de brazos detrás de la cabeza al estilo Goku)

**-Bra: Ya basta Chicos, hay que comer y descansar ya que de seguro mañana saldremos de misión, no pierdan energías en peleas tontas.**

**Los chicos terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a "Dormir" en sus alcobas:**

**-Pan: Oye Mirai?!**

**-Mirai: **(extendiendo sus sabanas en su cama)** Que pasa Pan?**

**-Pan: Tu crees que mi Padre se decepcione de mi? Tu sabes por haber matado tanta gente, por estar a las ordenes de Freezer! **(con los ojos llorosos)

**Mirai se sentó en su cama aun lado de ella y la abrazo recargándola en su pecho**

**-Mirai: Yo creo, que el estaría orgulloso de ti..**

**Pan no pudo evitar poner cara de: What's?.**

**-Pan: Haber, Haber.. dije maté mucha gente, estoy a las ordenes de Freezer!!** (sarcástica)

**-Mirai: Te escuche Fuerte y Claro, pero aun así tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.. no cualquiera soportaría tales cosas, para proteger un pasado, salvar un presente y así poder crear un futuro.**

**Pan levanto su mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de el muchacho de cabellos lila, se sentía tan bien al verlos, era una paz, si la misma paz que encontraba al ver al Mar, por que sus ojos parecían un Mar, donde ella se perdía, donde ninguna preocupación tenia cabida, no, no en ese Mar tan profundo, sin darse cuenta sus labios y los de Mirai estaban a pocos centímetros, el chico por un momento decidió alejarse, era lo adecuado, ¿pero seria lo correcto?, el lo deseaba, y por lo que percibía ella también, así que no tuvo otro impedimento para acercarse, por fin sus labios se unieron, dejando un largo y tierno beso.**

**-Trunks: **(abriendo la puerta de par en par)** Queee.. demo! Que esta pasando aquí?**

**Pan y Mirai rápidamente se separarón:**

**-Pan: Oye como se te ocurre entrar así!**

**-Trunks**: (jalando del brazo a Pan)** Jaa! y todavía me reclamas, agradecida deberías de estar, que tal que no llego y este se propasa eh!**

**-Pan: Y eso a ti que! **(zafándose del agarre de Trunks)

**-Trunks: Como que, que!**

**-Mirai: Yo no e hecho nada malo, esto es entre Pan y yo!**

**-Trunks: Pues ya veremos que dice Goten!**

**-Pan: Tu! no dirás nada.. Entendido, señor Brief's, como ya escuchaste esto es entre Mirai y yo, y no tengo que darle cuentas a nadie!**

**-Trunks: Te recuerdo que no eres mayor de edad!**

**-Pan: Te recuerdo que no eres mi Papá!**

**-Trunks: Perfecto, pero te aviso que ahora mismo me cambio de habitación, **(volteando a ver a Mirai) **Por que si sabes que me cambio de cuarto sin mi parecer, verdad Pan?!**

**-Pan: Has lo que se te venga en gana! Me da igual! **(gritando)

**Por el altavoz se escucho la voz de Freezer, pero esta vez era voz de fastidio:**

**-Freezer: Ustedes 3 los del ejercito Freezer, acudan rápidamente a mi Sala!! De inmediato!**

**Al llegar Freezer se encontraba sentado en su gran trono, los chicos nuevamente dedicaron una reverencia ante el, para después escuchar la "grandiosa" charla.**

**-Freezer: Se puede saber por que tanto alboroto?**

**-Pan: Oh! Lord, no es nada, un asunto sin importancia!**

**-Freezer: Pues para no ser nada, hicieron mucho escándalo, así que no pude evitar escuchar, peleas por unas simples alcobas? Acaso se están disputando quien se queda con la humana?**

**-Trunks: No, solo charlábamos...**

**-Mirai: Compartíamos habitación!**

**-Freezer: Hmmm.. ya veo! Al parecer la manzana de la discordia es esta jovencita, y no los culpo es muy hermosa **(mientras se acercaba a Pan)** Sere justo con ambos, decidiré por ustedes, ella se queda conmigo!**

**A Freezer le encantaban los juegos mentales, torturar a la victima, pero de un modo lento, asegurándose de captar cada señal de dolor de su tan cariñosamente llamada mascota.**

**-Pan, Trunks y Mirai: Queee!!**

**-Freezer: Así mis 2 mejores guerreros ya no se pelearan por ti, preciosura! No me lo agradezcas!** (hablando por el scutter)** Zarbón! Ven de inmediato!**

**Zarbon no tardo en llegar:**

**-Zarbón: Si Amo! A sus ordenes!**

**-Freezer: Puedes transportar las pertenencias de la Alcoba de.. Oh! Con tanta emoción se me olvido preguntar tu nombre querida! Cual es??**

**-Pan**: (nerviosa)** Mi.. mi.. nom..bre es Pan!**

**-Freezer: Que nombre tan... peculiar! Zarbón trae las pertenencias de Pan a mi alcoba, y antes de que lo preguntes, ella es mi nueva prometida!**

**Zarbon sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo, el había estado enamorado de Freezer desde hacia ya tiempo, desde antes de estarlo de Vegeta, pero en el caso de Freezer, habia sido correspondido y complacido en varias noches de Amor **_"__**según Zarbon**__" _**Como podia cambiarlo, por una insignificante humana, o tal vez, seria de otra raza, por que para Freezer solo importaba el poder, ahora lo sabia, tal ves esa mocosa tenia poder, era de una raza superior y por eso la necesitaba de su lado.**

**-Zarbon: Si Amo! Enseguida regreso con sus pertenencias! **(haciendo una reverencia salió del lugar)

**-Freezer: Bueno Guerreros ustedes se pueden retirar ya! Mañana tienen una mision, que espero les resulte exitosa, andando!**

**Los Desilusionados chicos salieron de lugar, sintiéndose impotentes de poder hacer algo, dejaban a la chica que amaban con esa lagartija, sintiéndose que perdían la fe, estaban poco a poco hundiéndose mas, siendo mas como Freezer, terminarían tarde o temprano perdiendo el control, y los descubrirían, eso no podía pasar, pero mientras tanto estaban atrapados en aquella resaca, que podían hacer?**


	10. Cambio de Planes

**CAPITULO 10: CAMBIO DE PLANES...**

**Pan se encontraba ahora sentada a la mesa a un lado de Freezer, maldiciendo interiormente a Mirai y a Trunks por haberla dejado ahí con esa "_Lord Lagartija__" -_como le decía ella_._ **

**-Pan: **(pensando) **Hmm.. ya me las pagaran esos cretinos.. sobre todo tu Mirai, Mirai.. que lindo nombre, que! haber, nonono.. me estoy enamorando de Mirai! No, yo estoy enamorada de Trunks, pero que tendría de malo estar enamorada de Mirai?**

**_Flash Back______________________________________________**

**-Bra: Pues sí!! Pero, te has puesto a pensar que va a pasar si te enamoras de Mirai? El no se va a quedar aquí, el tiene que viajar a su tiempo...**

**-Pan: **(interrumpiéndola)** No tengo nada que pensar, mira yo se que no me debo de entusiasmar con el, ni con Trunks.. me a quedado muy claro que con ninguno de los dos puede ser! Así que no te preocupes.. **(con la voz quebrada)

**_Fin del Flash____________________________________________**

**-Freezer: Querida! No has probado aun ni un bocado.. Acaso te sientes mal? **(con falsedad)

**-Pan: Ehh.. no, no es nada! Solo recordaba lo.. arduo de la pelea.. eso es todo, Lord!**

**Entrando apresuradamente a la sala:**

**-Zarbon: Amo Freezer! Ya se encuentran aquí las pertenencias de Pan!**

**-Freezer: De la señorita Pan! Así le llamaras de ahora en adelante, te quedo claro?**

**-Zarbón: **(petrificado)** Eh.. si, entendido!**

**-Freezer: Ahora puedes retirarte! **(señalándole la puerta)

**Zarbón salió de inmediato de la Sala de Freezer, no lo podía creer, le daba mucha mas categoría a esa estúpida humana, ahora tendría que llamarla Señorita Pan, arggh, le daba asco hasta pronunciar el nombre de la mocosa aquella.**

**Mientras tanto en dichosa alcoba:**

**-Mirai: Y eso fue lo que paso...**

**-Bra: Entonces, Pan... mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, esta allá con Freezer, y ustedes tan campantes aquí!!**

**-Trunks: Es que entiéndelo, ahora lo más razonable es esperar a que Freezer salga de la base!**

**-Bra: Y que tal que nunca sale.. que tal, eh!**

**-Goten: Debí de haber cuidado mejor de ella, Gohan me va a matar!!**

**En la Sala Principal de Freezer, El científico Ellpa, entraba apresuradamente, primero notando la presencia de Pan en la misma habitación que Freezer, segundo, notando que Freezer no la había matado aun sabiendo que esta era saiyajin:**

**-Freezer: Que es lo que sucede? **(con una vena saltada)

**-Ellpa: Siento interrumpirlo Amo Freezer, pero mis contactos me han informado que las Fuerzas Especiales Ginew han sido eliminadas por un tal Kakaroto! **

**-Freezer: Como?!? Y quien es ese?!?**

-**Ellpa: Es el humano que hace un tiempo derroto a Vegeta, pero ahora junto con el****,**** en el planeta Namek, buscan unas esferas y como aliados han derrotado al ejercito Ginew..**

**-Freezer: Tendré que viajar a Namek.. debo encargarme personalmente de darle un escarmiento a Vegeta.. el ejercito especial Freezer se quedara aquí por si a Vegeta se le ocurre venir a la base...**

**A Freezer se le había olvidado por completo por el gran alboroto de la noticia que Pan estaba presente, y ya había revelado ciertos detalles de su salida.**

**-Freezer: Oh! Mi querida Pan! Serás la estratega del ejercito, quiero que reúnas a tus compañeros de mision y aguardes a mis ordenes, regresare pronto, y para cuando este de vuelta espero estar satisfecho con los resultados de dicha mision.. ya Zarbon te dará los detalles más tarde!**

**-Pan: **(haciendo una reverencia) **No se preocupe Lord Freezer! Déjemelo todo a mí!**

**Pan salía rápidamente de la sala donde había estado reunida con su ¿Prometido?**

**Si eso era Freezer, se había autoproclamado su Prometido, una lagartija de piel blanca y morada, con una voz que a cualquiera intimidaría era su prometido, pero ella estaba segura que no lo seria por mucho mas tiempo.**

**Mientras Freezer y Ellpa quedaban solos en la sala:**

**-Ellpa: Y amo! Piensa viajar solo?**

**-Freezer: Por supuesto que no! Zarbon ira conmigo.. Dodoria y Tu se pueden hacer cargo de los saiyajines y de la base militar, y hablando de saiyajines, quiero que alteres el ADN de cada uno de ellos, no quiero que ninguno se pueda transformar en ozaru, entendido?!?**

**-Ellpa: De acuerdo! **(con curiosidad) **Amo, no se le hace sospechosa la manera en que fueron encontrados los semisaiyanes?**

**-Freezer: Ya me lo había preguntado antes.. supongo que deben ser algún hibrido de saiyajin, alguno que seguramente mandaron de muy pequeños a la Tierra, ya sabemos que los saiyajines son conocidos por sus extraños rituales... pero por lo visto no tienen mucho poder, encárgate de su ADN, ah! y si a Vegeta se le ocurre aparecer por aquí mientras no estoy, que los "humanos" se encarguen de matarlo.**

**-Ellpa: De acuerdo, me retiro!**

**Mientras tanto Pan caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de la nave en dirección a su alcoba, cuando estaba apunto de entrar Dodoria le impidió el paso poniendo su brazo frente a la puerta:**

**-Dodoria: Ah donde tan rápido, señorita Pan!**

**Dodoria ya estaba enterado de que era la jefa de escuadrón y también la prometida de Freezer:**

**-Pan: A mi alcoba, pero me tope con un saco de basura...**

**-Dodoria: De basura has dicho?! **(furioso)

**-Pan: Si, y estoy pensando en incinerarlo! **(inquisitivamente)

**Dodoria no tuvo mas remedio que acceder el paso a Pan hacia su alcoba, ella se notaba muy acelerada, y era de esperarse, tenia pensado comunicar a sus amigos que ella era la nueva jefa de escuadrón, esperar las ordenes de Freezer para salir de la base, y regresar a su tiempo junto con sus amigos, después reclamarle a Mirai y Trunks el dejarla ahí con Freezer, Pan entro a la habitación donde ya estaba su escuadrón reunido, pensaba seguir paso a paso el plan que llevaba en mente:**

**-Pan: Como se les ocurre dejarme ahí??**

**-Trunks: Pan yo.. lo siento, sabes.. yo no quería**

**-Bra: Que bueno que estas bien!! **(mientras la abrazaba)

**-Mirai: Estaba muy preocupado por ti.. mucho, ya teníamos un pla..**

**Enseguida Pan le tapo la boca, no podían decir que tenían planes, estarían saboteando a Freezer, y en esa base, mientras Freezer estuviera las cámaras y micrófonos estaban encendidos. Además que pasaba con el Plan que tenía; el 1er paso era comunicarles lo de la mision y su nuevo cargo:**

**-Pan: Bueno ya, después arreglaremos cuentas... ahora lo mas importante es decirles que soy la nueva jefa de este escuadrón, Lord Freezer tiene que salir de mision y esperaremos sus ordenes, para cuando sea nuestro turno.**

**-Maron: Ósea que tu nos mandas ahora?**

**Ella estaba molesta pues ya Mirai les había contado que se habían besado y como había sucedido lo de la pelea con Trunks**

**-Pan: Si, por que, no te parece? **(inocente)

**-Maron: Mmm, no se si puedas llevarnos tu sola a una mision, tal vez no seas capaz!**

**-Pan: Que dices? Que no soy capaz, bueno entonces hazlo tu si te sientes tan...**

**-Bra: Ya basta chicas y Maron, tú y yo tenemos que hablar eh.**

**Bra ya sabía por que Maron actuaba así, pero después de todo Pan no tenía la culpa, y por lo visto Pan estaba confundida y tenía sus propias peleas espirituales dentro de si. **

**-Goten: **(apartando a Pan y llevándola a su alcoba)** Pan, mira yo se que el amor es complicado y blablabla, pero no puedo creer que te hayas besado con Mirai, que no estabas enamorada de Trunks, o acaso yo soñé todas esas conversaciones que teníamos acerca de el?**

**-Pan: Veras tío Goten, esto es muy complicado… en mi corazón puedo sentir que estoy enamorada de los dos, no se como sucedió **(confundida)** pero ahora no tengo tiempo para mi, tenemos que salir a esa misión, y ya tengo toda una estrategia para salir victoriosos, tu sabes.**

**-Goten: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, sobrinita, mi pequeña Panny, y siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte, de acuerdo? **

**En la alcoba de Maron y Bra:**

**-Bra: Maron y a ti que es lo que te pasa eh?**

**-Maron: Pretendes que me comporte bien con ella, pues no puedo, entendido, ella dejo de ser mi amiga…**

**-Bra: Ella lo único que quiere es lo mejor para todos nosotros, hace lo que puede y no dudo que se sienta mal por todo esto de Trunks y Mirai, y ya veo que as olvidado las veces que te ayudo a salir de tu casa sin permiso para que te vieras con el chico lindo de la heladería, pero veo que a ti eso ya se te olvido, verdad? **(molesta)

**-Maron:** (triste)** No!**

**En la alcoba de Goten y Trunks:**

**-Mirai: Y dime, de que era lo que me querías hablar?**

**-Trunks: Yo se que tu pretendes hacerte novio de Pan, pero resulta que yo no lo voy a permitir te quedo claro?**

**-Mirai: Jajá… El señor Brief preocupado por una chica, cuando ya se a acostado con mas de la mitad de la Corporación Capsula, por que tanta insistencia de pronto en una chica que has conocido toda tu vida, y has tenido la oportunidad de conquistarla, por que hasta ahora, o mejor dicho por que crees que me voy a dar por vencido por que tu lo digas?**

**Trunks se abalanzo sobre el dejándole caer varios puñetazos en el estomago, mientras Mirai lo tomaba por el cuello estrellándolo a la pared, ya varias cosas de la habitación habían sido tiradas bruscamente, algunas saliendo volando de la habitación, mientras que los golpes eran mas fuertes, haciendo que el ki de ambos comenzará aumentar rápidamente, Freezer que se encontraba abordando su capsula de inmediato se percato de esto, al igual que los chicos que ya se encontraban en la habitación tratando de separarlos.**

**-Goten: **(jalando hacia atrás a Trunks)** Ya amigo, cálmate nos van a descubrir**

**-Bra: **(tirando de Mirai)** Hermanito, ya por favor, no te das cuenta del espectáculo que estas dando??**

**Pan y Maron se encontraban a unos cuantos metros horrorizadas con el espectáculo, pues había varias manchas ya de sangre en el piso y en la ropa de ambos, sin contar que si seguían así llegarían al nivel de súper saiyajin rápidamente y Freezer iría a terminar con ellos.**

**Por el altavoz: **

**-Freezer: Aprovechando tal furia que tienen dentro se ira el ejercito Freezer de mision ahora mismo, quiero de inmediato a la estratega de cuartel en mi sala.**

**Pan salía rápidamente de la alcoba, mientras Trunks y Mirai se encontraban respirando alteradamente, cansados y limpiándose con el brazo bruscamente de la cara los rastros de sangre.**

**-Goten: Vaya pensé que jamás se detendrían.**

**A unos cuantos metros en una sala, se encontraba Pan recibiendo órdenes de Mision:**

**-Freezer: Ya que dos de tus hombres del escuadrón, se encuentran con ganas de pelear, serán mandados al planeta Terazan, pero como es el planeta mas hermoso de esa galaxia, solo 1 de ellos podrá ir, no quiero que les gane la adrenalina en misión y se les ocurra pelear, provocándole daños al paisaje, tu deberás quedarte ya que saldré de misión, y tu eres la indicada para matar al estúpido de Vegeta en caso de que el aparezca, entendido? Espero que si! Ahora puedes retirarte.**

**-Pan: **(haciendo una reverencia)** Entendido Lord Freezer! **"solo espero que a Vegeta no se le ocurra venir"


	11. A la luz de la Luna

**CAPITULO 11: A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

**-Freezer: Ya que dos de tus hombres del escuadrón, se encuentran con ganas de pelear, serán mandados al planeta Terazan, pero como es el planeta mas hermoso de esa galaxia, solo 1 de ellos podrá ir, no quiero que les gane la adrenalina en misión y se les ocurra pelear, provocándole daños al paisaje, tu deberás quedarte ya que saldré de misión, y tu eres la indicada para matar al estúpido de Vegeta en caso de que el aparezca, entendido? Espero que si! Ahora puedes retirarte.**

**-Pan: **(haciendo una reverencia)** Entendido Lord Freezer! **"solo espero que a Vegeta no se le ocurra venir"

**Despues de caminar por los estrechos pasillos Pan entraba a la alcoba:**

**-Pan: Explíquenme ahora cual fue el motivo de su pelea? **(mirándolos con furia a ambos) **Ah, ninguno de ustedes va hablar, mientras que yo tengo que ir a dar la cara por ustedes! Quien empezó la pelea?**

**-Trunks: Fui yo! **(hablando con dificultad)

**-Pan: Tu? Pues fue algo tonto, ya que tu estas mas lastimado, Mirai saldrás de misión junto con Bra, Goten y Tu Maron, querida, ya que crees que no soy lo suficientemente apta para manejar este estúpido escuadrón, seras la nueva estratega, de acuerdo? **(sin dejar tiempo para que contestaran)** Bueno salen en 15 minutos y Tu Trunks te quedaras conmigo averiguar si a Vegeta se le ocurre pasar a visitarnos por aquí! **

**-Bra: Vegeta? El vendrá? **(ilusionada)

**-Pan: Tal ves, y aun sigo averiguando que voy hacer ya que tengo que cuidar a tus hermanitos, ser la prometida de El Gran Freezer, **(sarcásticamente)** y además quedarme a cargo de la base militar! Y ustedes que esperan para largarse?**

**Todos pegaron un salto ante la ultima pregunta, Pan era agresiva, y tal ves tenia de quien sacarlo, después de todo su abuela era Milk, y su madre era Videl, sin contar que tenia ascendencia Saiyajin, pero por lo regular ella reflejaba esa agresividad en las batallas, no con sus amigos y familia, es que en verdad Pan la estaba pasando terrible, con prometido, y respondiendo ante sus amigos, sin contar lo mal que se sentía de haber exterminado a todos los habitantes del planeta Quinuozei, y que pasaría cuando tuviera que llegar a casa y le preguntaran como estuvo el viaje, que respondería?, -No que fíjate que extermine un planeta entero, pero de ahí en fuera, todo normal, Mamá y Papá… no eso no podía pasar.**

**Pan se encontraba ya en su alcoba, dormida y justo aun lado de ella, en la otra cama, se encontraba un semisaiyan de cabellos lilas, dormido plácidamente, con un gesto de serenidad en su rostro, que parecía no ser de un mortal.**

**Pan se encontraba teniendo pesadillas, ella corriendo tratando de alcanzar a su abuelo, y Freezer detrás de ella llevando en sus manos el cadáver de un habitante del planeta Quinuozei. En un movimiento brusco, despertó, se sentó sobre su cama, con varias gotas de sudor, mirando a todos lados, sus ojos negros se fijaron sobre aquel chico recostado a unos cuantos metros de ella, sereno y tan hermoso a la escasa luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta. Pan se levanto, colocando sus pies sobre el frio piso, ahora que lo pensaba estaba haciendo mucho frio en la base, así que decidió ponerse encima de su pijama, lo primero que encontró, valla sorpresa era una chamarra de Trunks con el emblema de la Corporación Capsula, al pasar por la cama del chico, no pudo evitar acercarse:**

**-Pan: **(susurrando)** Oh, eres tan guapo aun dormido, es sorprendente como tú y Mirai pueden ser tan diferentes en carácter, espero ellos se encuentren bien, lamento haberles gritado, pero tengo tantos problemas, me disculpare con ustedes, pero ji ji primero contigo.**

**Se acerco silenciosamente al chico de cabellos lilas, y poso sus labios sobre los suyos, Trunks al sentir ese cosquilleo en sus labios, aun sin abrir los ojos, debió confundirlo con algún sueño, poso su manos sobre su cintura y la trajo hacia el. Pan se sorprendió, Trunks abrió sus ojos, para sorprenderse con aquella escena, El arriba de Pan sujetándola de la cintura y sus labios encontrados, Trunks rápidamente se hiso aun lado, con un gesto en su cara de confusión y de agrado.**

**-Trunks: Yo.. lo siento Pan.. no se como paso!**

**-Pan: **(sonrojada)** No tuviste la culpa, yo te escuche hablando entre sueños, me acerque y al tomarte del brazo tu me jalaste, creo que fue un movimiento involuntario.. **(sentada aun lado de el)

**-Trunks: Si jeje.. Involuntario! Y dime ya regresaron Goten y los demás?**

**-Pan: No aun no! Creo que regresaran hasta mañana, digo hasta hoy por que ya son las 3am!**

**-Trunks: Aah.. **(Nerviosopercatándose de que estaban solos)

**-Pan: eemm, oye Trunks, quería ofrecerte también yo una disculpa, ya sabes, por gritarles hace un rato..**

**Trunks la miraba fijamente mientras ella hablaba, el no reparaba en sus palabras sino en sus hermosos ojos negros, entonces se acerco a ella, Pan estaba nerviosa, y a la vez se sentía ofendida, aquel chico la quería besar, mientras ella estaba ofreciéndole una larga disculpa, acaso solo pensaba en besarla, pero que rayos importaba, ella se sentía atraída por el, con ese pantalón que llevaba y su camiseta interior, dejándola admirar su bien formado cuerpo, que digo bien, lo que le sigue, entonces fue ella quien se acerco y se dejo llevar en un largo y suave beso, que al paso de un tiempo, se comenzó a profundizar mas, dejando Pan caer su cuerpo sobre la tibia cama de Trunks, pero lo mas sorprendente, con Trunks sobre ella, todo parecía una danza, cuerpos danzando, si casi como Mirai se lo había descrito a Maron, un ritual, las manos de tanto Pan como Trunks vagaban en el cuerpo del otro, por el cuello, la espalda y continuaban su recorrido, poniendo tanto deseo en cada caricia, tanto de si! El comenzó a despojarla de sus prendas, de una por una, no había prisa, solo deseo en ambos, ella comenzó a tironear de su camisa, sentándose sobre el, quitándosela y comenzando acariciar su pecho, recorriendo cada milímetro, el solo la sujetaba de la cintura, dejándose hacer, después tomo el control, se notaba una amplia experiencia, cosa que a ella le faltaba, y de la que el se percato, asi que decidió ir lento, en un suave compas, dentro de ella, ahogando palabras con besos, suspiros, y otras cosas que no se alcanzaban a escuchar, pero que si estimulaban, despues de aquella danza de cuerpos buscando satisfacción, ambos tirados aun lado del otro, sudados, respirando agitadamente, satisfechos, y como único testigo una noche estrallada:**

**-Trunks: Por cierto… Que… linda Chaqueta tenias! …Jeje!**

**-Pan: Necesitaba Calor…**


	12. El Legendario Hombre Saiyajin

**CAPITULO 12: EL LEGENDARIO HOMBRE SAIYAJIN**

**Después de aquellas palabras, dos jóvenes saiyajines amanecían enlazados en una habitación de dichosa Base Militar, entre sabanas revueltas, una mano se asomaba para tapar un miserable rayito de luz que se escapaba de una persiana de la habitación, la chica se incorporo, y su mirada se fijo en la persona que la acompañaba.**

**-Pan: Pensé que esto era un sueño, pero veo que no me equivoco, solo que ya se ha vuelto realidad!**

**El chico comenzó hacer ademanes de estar despertando, abrió sus ojos azules, dedicándole una sonrisa a Pan.**

**-Pan: Hola, mi saiyajin!**

**-Trunks: Repítelo…**

**-Pan: Hahaha! No creo que eso importe mucho o si?**

**-Trunks: Para mi, si!**

**El chico se incorporo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a la chica.**

**-Pan: Quieres algo de desayunar?**

**-Trunks: Por supuesto! Solo me aseo y ahora voy al comedor…**

**-Pan: De acuerdo!**

**Trunks se levanto de la cama sin nada puesto, Pan se sonrojó, le parecía algo raro y penoso, aunque debía ser algo normal después de lo ocurrido esa noche, Ella también comenzó a alistarse para salir al comedor, cuando a su mente acudió la palabra Goten, Mirai, Bra y Maron.**

**-Pan: Trunkssss!!!**

**-Trunks: **(saliendo de la ducha)** Que pasa?**

**-Pan: Que pasa?? Que los chicos ya debieron de haber llegado y no hemos salido de la habitación, sospecharan, que les diremos cuando se cuestionen!**

**-Trunks: Pues la verdad que más! **(mientras se ponía la armadura sobre el traje)

**-Pan: Óyeme, como crees que le diré a mi tío y a tu hermana lo que paso, yo no soy tan liberal!**

**-Trunks: Hahaha... No Panny lo que digo es que les diremos lo que ahora somos**

**-Pan: Ah, de acuerdo.. Espera, que somos?**

**-Trunks: Panny, quieres ser mi novia?**

**-Pan: Aaaah… yo por supuesto que quiero! **(lanzando a los brazos de Trunks)

**-Trunks: Bueno arreglado! **

**Pan y Trunks salieron de la habitación y se toparon con Goten.**

**-Goten: Vaya chicos, pensé que se quedarían a invernar!**

**-Trunks: Haha.. Es que entrene hasta muy tarde y pues tenia que compensarlo durmiendo!**

**-Goten: Ah ya veo, espero que hayas entrenado bastante, yo entrene mucho en aquel planeta!**

**-Trunks: "Pero no como yo" **

**-Goten: Decías algo?**

**-Trunks: Si, que vayamos al comedor, tengo mucha hambre!**

**Entrando apresuradamente, vaciando prácticamente todo lo que había en la alacena se encontraba Pan:**

**-Bra: Vaya amiga, se dice Hola!!**

**-Pan: Discúlpame, es que tengo mucha hambre, por eso no los vi, pero Hola, que tal les fue?**

**-Maron: Muy bien, oye Pan, sabes, quería ofrecerte una disculpa…**

**Pan volteo muy apenada:**

**-Pan: No, yo les debo una disculpa a ti, a Bra, y a ti Mirai, en realidad se que me e comportado como una chiflada, lo siento, amigos!**

**-Bra: Descuida Pan!**

**Mirai noto que Pan comía casi exageradamente, además de que tenia las emociones a flor de piel, seria acaso que Pan ya se había unido a alguien, bueno eso implicaba una cosa tener relaciones, no, eso era imposible, pensaba Mirai, a la sala llegaron Goten y Trunks.**

**-Trunks: Hola hermanita, mi otro yo y Maron!**

**-Bra: Hola, como estas?**

**-Maron: Oye que es eso que tienes en el cuello?**

**-Goten: Oye quien te mordió Galán?**

**-Trunks: Eh.. De que hablan!?**

**Pan recordó lo pasado aquella noche, y decidió salir de la habitación, no sin antes captar la mirada de Mirai, que se fijaba atentamente al cuello, claro que su cabello tapaba parte de este.**

**-Trunks: No, en el planeta Quinuozei me raspe, pero creo que empeoro, mas tarde dare una vuelta a la enfermería, jeje!**

**Pan se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la base, a medida que se iba acercando se escuchaba un murmullo, se acerco a la primera puerta, y nada, a la segunda, y nada, a la tercera y de ahí provenía tanto alboroto, abrió la puerta, y comenzó abrirse paso entre los "compañeros" de la base, al llegar al frente noto una pantalla que transmitía imágenes desde lo que parecía ser el planeta Namek, el cual reconoció por que su padre Gohan tenia fotos enmarcadas en casa, en la pantalla se veía a Freezer con la mitad del cuerpo, desangrándose y a un hombre de pie aun lado de el, el cual tenia el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, a su alrededor tenia un aura amarilla, sostuvo una mano decididamente a propinar un ataque y la imagen se perdió.**

**-Pan: Abuelito, pero… si eras tu! **(llorando)** Como ansiaba verte…**

**-Dodoria: Ese hombre era tu abuelo, saiyajin!!**

**Todos los monstruos de aquella habitación se volvieron a Pan y esta tuvo que salir corriendo, hacia el comedor!**


	13. Orgullo Ssj!

**CAPITULO 13: Orgullo Ssj!**

**Entro a su habitación en donde ya se encontraban todos reunidos contando de cómo les había ido.**

**-Trunks: Panny.. verdad que tenemos algo que decirles… eh? **(poniendo carita de cachorro)

**Pan apresurada tomaba la caja de cápsulas de alimentos, revolviendo las gavetas de un pequeño buró.**

**-Goten: Pan… que pasa? **(asustado)

**-Pan: Pasa que ya nos descubrieron… acabo de ver a mi abuelo peleando en una gran pantalla y se me escapo decir que era mi abuelito Goku!**

**-Mirai: Pues entonces hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes. **(levantándose de su asiento)

**Rapidamente se dirijeron por los pasillos de la base:**

**-Bra: Y ahora que? Salimos de aquí volando?**

**-Trunks: Sin oxigeno no llegaremos a ningun lugar que no sea este planeta.**

**-Pan: Tengo preparada una capsula espacial, la del padre de Frezeer es una de las mas rapidas…**

**-Maron: Pero como la tomaste?**

**-Pan: Estaba aquí por reparaciones y mañana se la llevarian… la tome y puse en su lugar otra muy parecida, sabia que habia que estar preparados, ya que nuestra nave no esta completamente recargada!**

**-Maron: La robaste?**

**-Pan: Eso importa ahora!?**

**-Mirai: Pues es amplia eh… **(tratando de disipar la tensión entre ambas chicas)

**Mientras se subían en aquella imponente capsula, los últimos en abordar eran Mirai, Bra y Trunks, cuando escucharon el ruido de aquellas tropas leales de Freezer enfurecidas que se acercaban hacia la nave, el líder de la tropa ordeno a los integrantes de esta se detuvieran unos metros antes de llegar a la capsula:**

**-Líder: Déjenlos… que huyan si así lo quieren, después de todo no podemos culparlos esta en su naturaleza. **

**Uno de entre la multitud grito: No son más que monos estupidos!!!**

**-Mirai: Bra sube rápido y diles que se adelanten… **

**-Trunks: Acaso…**

**-Bra: Se van a quedar a pelear **(se encontraba en las escaleras de la capsula) **Yo también me quedo.**

**-Mirai: Súbete ahora! **(con un tono un tanto histérico)

**Bra no tuvo mas remedio que subir a la cápsula.**

**En la cápsula:**

**-Pan: Que pasa con Trunks y Mirai… no tenemos su tiempo.**

**-Bra: Dijeron que se quedarían a pelear.**

**-Goten: Que? Están locos… yo también iré!**

**-Pan: No lograremos nada… solo perdemos tiempo.. nuestra misión no es esta!**

**Fuera de la cápsula:**

**-Mirai: Lo que quieren es morir... pues están de suerte!**

**-Líder: Y dime muchachito quien nos va a matar… tu? Hahaha por favor…**

**-Trunks: Perdemos tiempo recuerda que no viajamos para esto! **(jalándolo del brazo)

**-Líder: Si antes de que acaben como el Rey Vegeta el día que lo aniquilamos… Mejor huyan como su hijo el "Príncipe Saiyajin" Hahaha!**

**Mientras el y toda su prole reían a carcajadas imitando con un tono burlesco.**

**Trunks y Mirai se encargaron de matar a todos los del ejercito de Freezer, los rayos de energía salían a diestra y siniestra de sus manos. En algunos casos no era necesario podían hacerlo a mano limpia, pero Trunks se detuvo con cierta persona, el Líder de la tropa:**

**-Trunks:** (sosteniendo del traje al Líder) **Mi padre trabajo a las ordenes del miserable de Freezer y le pago exterminando su raza, pero Freezer dejo vivo a un soldado que según el era de bajo poder, el que en estos momentos ya debe haberlo matado.**

**-Líder: **(hablando con dificultad)** Por favor… perdóname la vida… yo…**

**-Trunks: No te perdonare que te burles de mi Razaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Seguido de esto un rayo color dorado perforo el corazón de este extraño Líder del ejercito de Freezer, un temblor originado por aquel rayo paso luego de unos segundos.**

**En la Capsula:**

**-Bra: Que fue todo eso?**

**-Goten: No lo se… iré a …**

**Mirai y Trunks entraban a la capsula.**

**-Mirai: Ya podemos irnos…**

**-Bra: Es un alivio… **(Inspeccionando que sus hermanos estuvieran del todo bien**) pensé que…**

**-Trunks: Eh?… dudas tanto de mí hermanita… acaso no has visto que con las batallas me e puesto mas fuerte…**

**-Pan: **(seria)** De cualquier forma fue algo imprudente Trunks…**

**Trunks no pudo mas que sonreírle a Pan y a todos los que estaban a bordo de la nave, Mirai lo comprendía bien, era la primera vez que Trunks tenia la oportunidad de demostrar lo orgulloso que se sentía de que por sus venas corriera esa sangre tan rara, capaz de volverse mas fuerte con las peleas, y que aunque no fuera totalmente puro, sabia que tarde o temprano ese lado humano quedaría opacado ante el despertar de su lado Saiyajin.**


End file.
